Lost Highway
by LWhisper29
Summary: Pour Friedrich Nietzche,  la vie sans musique est tout simplement une erreur, une fatigue, un exil  . Pour Leonard Bernstein,  on ne vend pas la musique. On la partage  . Et pour Emmanuel Kant,  la musique est la langue des émotions  . Pour Blaine et Kurt, la musique, c'est tellement plus. La musique, c'est ce qui les rapprochés, en dépit de ce qui pouvait les séparer. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Lost Highway

Le titre de l'histoire est aussi le titre d'une des chansons que l'on peut trouver sur le premier album de AaRON, tout comme le titre du chapitre.

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer. Une mélodie suffit parfois.

Disclamer : Comme toujours, Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement. J'imagine que tout serait différent si c'était le cas.

PS : j'ai été agréablement surprise (la pseudo-fan de Darren Criss resurgirait t-elle?) de voir Darren Criss sur France 2 dans l'épisode 20 saison 7 de Cold Case « Amour Libre », en militant anti-guerre du Vietnam à Woodstock. J'ai trouvé que le rôle lui allait comme un gant.

Bref, en tout cas, comme disent ceux qui parlent anglais, enjoy it !

Chapitre 1- Endless song

Au mois d'août, New York était une étuve. Les gens se bousculaient pour trouver un endroit d'ombre. Le soleil illuminait les rues à en brûler les yeux des passants, qui portaient tous des paires de lunettes de soleil. Dans le quartier où travaillait Kurt Hummel, les passants portaient tous des lunettes de marques, et des costumes encore et toujours noirs, malgré la chaleur écrasante. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs. A la mer, à ne pas en douter. Dans un endroit où il aurait pu profiter à son aise de la chaleur. Pourquoi pas la Californie ? Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, en Californie. Peut-être que là-bas, les choses iraient mieux pour lui...

« Hummel ! »

Le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête. Son supérieur le fixait, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

« Je ne te paye pas pour que tu restes le regard fixé sur le tapis ! »

Kurt poussa son chariot et monta dans l'ascenseur réservé au personnel. Lui qui avait rêvé de pouvoir se payer de telles suites, se retrouvaient à les nettoyer. Il avait tant rêver, tant espéré un avenir sur la scène, que la désillusion n'en avait été que plus brutale. Le refus de sa candidature à NYADA ne l'avait pas empêcher d'aller à New York. Parce que New York l'appelait, comme jamais Lima ne pourrait l'appeler. Lima ne pouvait que le dégoûter et le faire fuir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, et il poussa lentement son chariot le long du couloir immense. Il poussa la porte de la suite n°413 et entra dans l'immense suite. Il arrêta son chariot au milieu de la pièce et récupéra l'aspirateur sur le chariot. Il entra dans la partie chambre à coucher, retira les draps, et les lança dans le bac du chariot, simulant un panier de basket. Le jeune homme en venait à s'imaginer des choses pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

Kurt Hummel travaillait toujours en chantant. Tout ceux qui avait travaillé avec lui pouvait le dire. Il avait une belle voix originale et haut perchée, mais une belle voix. Généralement, les gens ne pouvaient se retenir de lui demander comment il avait atterri dans cet hôtel à faire le ménage. Et Kurt, mimant un rire enjoué, lançait toujours la même réplique, qui lui tordait le cœur.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens avec de belles voix. »

Depuis qu'il s'était fait littéralement jeté du bureau d'un producteur, le jeune homme vouait une haine viscérale à l'industrie musicale. Si il appréciait beaucoup les anciens groupes plus ou moins connu, il ne supportait plus tous ces Justin Bieber, One Direction, ou pire encore, Blaine Anderson. Ces artistes qui ont, à ne pas en douter, été bon un jour, mais qui ne vendent au final que des tubes mixés et remixés qui n'ont pour but que de leur rapporter le plus d'argent possible. Kurt haïssait les émissions télés où ses artistes jouaient en playback et avaient l'air de l'accepter complètement. Il aimait trop la scène, avec sa pureté et son implacable dureté, où les moindres erreurs, la moindre hésitation, le moindre tremblement dans la voix pouvait coûter au chanteur le rôle de sa vie.

Kurt quitta la chambre une demi-heure après, exécutant son travail sans joie ni peine. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, quand on le lui demandait, point. Il n'en faisait ni plus ni moins.

Les quelques connaissances qui lui restaient avaient raisons sur un point. Sa vie d'aujourd'hui ne lui correspondait pas. Il aurait pu, ou plutôt voulu avoir tellement plus. Il aurait voulu que ses tourmenteurs au lycée reviennent lui cirer les pompes en geignant comme des enfants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner à Lima, un immense sourire vainqueur plaqué sur le visage, pour les voir le fixer avec admiration et peur. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils l'aient suffisamment oublié et qu'ils aient trouvé un autre idiot à tourmenter.

Depuis cette époque, Kurt avait grandit. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi exubérant. Il n'était plus aussi prompt à aller aider son entourage. Il n'était même pas sûre qu'il donnerait du sucre à ses voisins. En même temps, ce n'était pas du sucre que lui demanderait ses voisins...

Son biper le sortit de ses sombres mais maintenant habituelles ruminations. Il était attendu au sous-sol. Poussant son chariot en soupirant, il redescendit au niveau réservé au personnel et déposa son chariot à sa place, avant de rejoindre la « salle de réunion », à savoir une grande pièce de béton pouvant contenir tous les idiots comme lui qui avait complètement ratés leur vie. Pour certains par choix, pour d'autres parce que c'était la seule solution. Kurt faisait parti de cela. Le ménage de l'hôtel le jour, et le ménage de bureaux la nuit. Tout ça pour payer un loyer minable dans l'un des quartiers les moins fréquentables de la ville. Avec l'habitude, Kurt avait appris à ignorer cette partie de sa vie. Il avait durci sa voix pour la faire paraître plus grave, avait abandonné l'idée de vouloir s'habiller avec style, coupait ses cheveux très courts pour faire ressortir ses yeux durs et son visage anguleux, et avait pris des cours de boxe, pour être sûr de pouvoir survivre dans un quartier où les enfants apprenaient à se battre et à voler avant même de savoir compter. Et il ne parlait même pas du fait qu'ils n'apprenaient jamais à lire.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et attendit en silence que les autres employés arrivent. Personne ne lui parla, s'efforçant d'ignorer le beau jeune homme aux bras croisés les fixant de son regard gris acier. Tout ceux qui avait tenté de lui parler l'ignorait aujourd'hui. Kurt n'avait jamais donné facilement sa confiance, et cela ne s'était sûrement pas arranger avec le temps. Complètement renfermé sur lui-même, il avait progressivement coupé les ponts avec sa famille, et n'avait pour combler sa vie sociale qu'une seule amie, qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne coïncidant que rarement. Quand lui rentrait de Manhattan à 2 heures du matin, elle avait quitter son taudis pour rejoindre l'une des boîtes de nuit de la ville où elle était barmaid. Quand lui partait pour l'hôtel, elle rentrait pour repartir presque aussitôt pour le même hôtel, où comme lui elle avait un emploi de femme de ménage. Au fond, la seule raison pour laquelle Kurt la gardait dans son entourage, était qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, peine, haine... Humiliation, désespoir et espoir successif de trouver un moyen de quitter cette galère, dont il ne voyait pas comment s'échapper.

Kurt ne manqua pas de remarquer que seuls les employés chargés du service en salle et de la restauration étaient présents, ce qui le fit douter de la raison de sa présence ici. Peut-être avaient-ils mélangés les numéros de biper.

Le directeur de l'hôtel apparut, provoquant le silence immédiat et interrompant ses pensées. Il était rare que le directeur du Ritz-Carlton de New York apparaisse dans les bas-fond de son hôtel. C'était un homme qui n'aimait pas se mêler à la plèbe. C'était un homme qui aimait interagir avec les personnes de sa qualité et de son rang. En somme, sûrement pas avec les employés de bas-étage. Il était accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme, tout deux en costume noir visiblement griffé.

« Bonjour à tous. Dans un mois, nous recevons de nombreuses personnalités du monde artistique. Une exposition d'œuvres d'art aura lieu dans la salle d'exposition, et un concert sera donné dans l'une des grandes salles de réception. Nous allons vous transmettre à chacun vos ordres d'affectation. »

Ordre d'affectation. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un mot encore plus hypocrites pour désigner le rôle qui allait leur être attribué ? Larbin, plongeur, ou esclave, voilà les affectations possibles. A savoir laquelle était la meilleure...

L'homme commença à appeler les employés par ordre alphabétique. Kurt garda sa position jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive aux noms commençant par la lettre L. Puis l'alphabet continua à se dérouler, le laissant sur le carreau. A la lettre P, il se détacha du mur, et à la lettre V, il commença à avancer vers le directeur prêt à en découdre. Kurt avait besoin de travailler, il avait besoin de cette place, il avait besoin de cet argent. Il était déjà limite pour le mois, et si ça continuait, il n'allait plus avoir assez d'argent pour manger. L'homme à la droite du directeur roula sa liste, tandis que la femme rousse tourna son regard sur le jeune homme. Elle tendit la main, alors que le directeur s'en allait prestement, sans doute la hâte de remonter dans les étages rendant plus hommage à sa condition. Les étages plus lumineux où tout n'était que dorures et tapisseries de maîtres, où l'on oubliait presque l'existence de ceux qui trimait trois étages plus bas. Parce que le sol, les murs, et les meubles coûtaient une fortune. Parce que Kurt ne comprenait pas comment des gens censés pouvaient dormir dans des pièces dont transpirait l'opulence, la richesse et parfois même la luxure, donnant au jeune homme l'envie de tout foutre en l'air et de partir en voiture. Où, il ne savait pas comment. Avec quel argent,il ne savait pas non plus. Mais si sa vie ne changeait pas radicalement, il allait finir par exploser. Encore fallait il qu'il ait une voiture...

« Monsieur Hummel, je suis Rebeca Stanley, directrice adjointe de l'établissement, en charge du personnel. »

Kurt serra rapidement la main de la responsable, se demandant encore et encore les raisons de sa présence ici. La femme se chargea de lui expliquer succinctement la situation, en remettant d'un geste élégant sa longue chevelure rousse derrière ses épaules. Sa veste semblait faite pour elle ce qui, après réflexion, devait sûrement être le cas, et sa jupe noir lui faisait une paire de jambes admirables, et même Kurt, qui était gay, ne manqua pas de le souligner mentalement. Un tailleur sur-mesure, à ne pas en douter.

« Voyez-vous, vous travaillez ici depuis maintenant 6 ans, et vous n'avez jamais été absent une seule fois. Vous n'avez jamais rendu mécontent un client, et personne ne nous a rapporté que vous n'aviez pas fait votre travail. Aussi nous avons décidé de vous donner une promotion et de vous mettre désormais à l'accueil principalement, et parfois au service »

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Il avait fait du service, mais pas depuis quelques temps. Pas depuis qu'il n'éprouvait plus qu'une vive antipathie pour ces riches qui se croyaient tout permis avec leurs Iphones flambants neufs, leurs costumes coûtant plus qu'une année de salaire de Kurt et leur regard méprisant qui en disait tellement plus qu'une simple phrase.

« Au service ? »

« Le salaire sera bien supérieur, et vous pourrez arrêtez de cumuler plusieurs emplois en même temps. »

Kurt retint une remarque cinglante de son cru, et hocha la tête.

« J'ai lu sur votre CV que vous parliez couramment le français et l'italien. C'est exact ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Très bien, suivez-moi » ordonna brutalement Stanley.

Kurt s'efforça de la suivre. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur de service, et ressortir dans l'étage réservé aux bureaux. Rien que de voir le couloir lui suffit à comprendre qu'il avait changé de monde. On était bien loin du béton pour seule décoration. Rien que les lustres devaient coûter une sacré fortune, à l'achat comme à l'entretien. En parlant d'entretien...

« Excusez-moi mais qui va faire mon ménage » demanda Kurt à voix basse, craignant de déranger ces hommes et ces femmes en costumes, travaillant devant des Mac de dernière génération.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils trouveront bien quelqu'un pour vous remplacer » lança froidement la responsable, faisant un geste de la main pour lui indiquer d'entrer dans ce qu'il imaginait être son bureau à elle.

Kurt préféra garder le silence. Voilà une des attitudes qui le dérangeait le plus chez ses gens. Le mépris le plus total pour ceux qui comme eux n'avaient pas eux la chance de naître une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Ce genre de phrase qui te rappelle encore et encore que tu n'es et ne sera jamais rien. Que tu resteras un citoyen de bas-étage toute ta vie, sans perspectives d'avenir.

Stanley s'installa dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir, dans lequel elle se cala confortablement avant de continuer, lançant un regard désapprobateur à Kurt qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regard autour de lui.

« Vous avez attirer l'attention sur vous de bien des manières, Monsieur Hummel. Votre CV est à la fois impressionnant et pauvre. »

Kurt retint un « merci » glacial et ironique pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bruns qui le fixaient comme si il était une sourie prise dans une tapette.

« Vous parlez le français et l'italien couramment, vous avez eux de nombreux postes dans cet hôtel, et surtout vous avez une âme d'artiste. »

Il tenta de transformer un ricanement plutôt déplacé en une toux. Elle ne fut pas dupe mais continua.

« Et surtout vous arrivez à la fin de votre contrat cette semaine. Alors j'aimerais vous proposer de signer un nouveau contrat, qui j'en suis certaine nous satisfera tous. »

Elle tendit une liasse de document au jeune homme qui les survola rapidement. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, pour être honnête, était le montant de son salaire. Qui le fit s'étouffer. C'était pratiquement le triple de son salaire précédent, et c'était plus que la somme de ses deux salaires réunis.

« Pourquoi un salaire aussi élevé ? »

« Vous travaillerez à temps plein ici. »

Et, comme si cela suffisait, elle croisa les bras et garda le silence. Plongé dans sa lecture, Kurt vit apparaître un stylo au nom de l'hôtel dans son champ de vision. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, et parvint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il serait fou de ne pas accepter cette offre.

« Parfait, un costume vous attendra dans la salle réservée au personnel de salle. Vous devrez toujours être présentable. Vous prendrez vos ordres de Madame Jenkins, qui sera désormais votre supérieur. Vous commencez dès la semaine prochaine, à 9 heures. »

Puis elle se détourna complètement de lui, lui signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait quitter son bureau sur le champ. Kurt quitta donc l'hôtel, perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en ville à 11 heures 30. Il avait presque oublié la frénésie qui prenait New York sur les heures où tout le monde quittait son bureau quasiment en même temps. Il leva les yeux pour tenter de voir le ciel, haut dessus de ses hauts immeubles dissimulant aux pauvres mortels comme lui la beauté de ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux.

Il marcha tranquillement, quittant cette partie accueillante de la ville, qui faisait rêver, pour une partie plus sombre, dont on taisait l'existence à tous les idiots comme lui qui rêvait de grandeur. Comme dans les films, l'ambiance parue immédiatement plus glaciale, dans ses quartiers pauvres, et Kurt resta focalisé sur son objectif pour tenter d'ignorer les regards qui le suivait, pour ignorer les cris de détresse provenant de certains gourbis alentour, les pleurs d'enfants qui ne récoltaient pour consolation que des coups de la part d'un père perdu dans l'alcool. Ou dans la drogue. Ou les deux à la fois.

Il parvint enfin à son appartement, ou ce qui avait la dénomination d'appartement. Il poussa la porte et la referma à clé immédiatement. On était jamais trop prudent, ici. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Kurt Hummel n'était qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, tentant de continuer à rêver, alors que son horizon lui semblait bien inaccessible. Tentant de continuer à vivre, tentant difficilement d'ignorer qu'il avait laissé tout ce qu'il avait le plus cher dans la vie derrière lui.

_Assez déprimant, je sais, mais j'écris en fonction de mes humeurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'améliorer pour notre Kurt ! Enfin, j'espère._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer. Une seule mélodie suffit parfois.

Disclamer : Comme toujours, Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement. J'imagine que tout serait différent si c'était le cas. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, des lieux, ou des situations ne seraient que fortuite (à part pour le nom de l'hôtel).

Je publie maintenant parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire plus tard. Et oui, pour moi, les vacances sont terminées !

Et merci pour tous les retours que j'ai eu ! Je ne pensais pas que autant de personnes pourraient suivre mon histoire ! C'est vraiment quelque chose qui pousse à continuer ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2- Famous last words.

Blaine Anderson avait tout pour plaire et tout pour être heureux. Une carrière à son apogée, de nombreuses récompenses, affichées dans son appartement New-yorkais, s'étalant sur un pan de mur entier. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, et avait bien l'intention de continuer sur cette voie. Et même pourquoi pas d'aller encore plus haut. On pouvait toujours aller plus haut. Conquérir de nouveaux horizons, toucher encore plus de personnes avec sa musique. Laisser tomber l'étiquette du jeune chanteur monté trop vite et redescendant immanquablement trop rapidement. Blaine n'avait jamais pensé devenir aussi connu.

Tout avait commencé un soir comme les autres, dans un bar de la ville où Blaine commençait à avoir son petit nombre de fans attitrés. Un producteur était venu le voir pour lui proposer un contrat alors qu'il venait de terminer son premier cycle d'études supérieures. Ses parents n'approuvaient pas, mais ne désapprouvaient pas non plus. Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était gay, ses parents avaient cessé de placer leurs espoirs en lui, et avaient décidé d'ignorer tout ce qui le concernait. Ainsi, à 25 ans, il était devenu l'un des auteurs compositeurs interprètes les plus reconnus dans le milieu. Sa première tournée mondiale avait été un succès fulgurant, les places de concert se vendant en quelques heures à peine, son ami et manager David avait tenté d'organiser le plus de concerts possibles.

Affalé dans un grand canapé blanc, Blaine lisait distraitement le dernier tome des aventures d'Harry Potter. Comme pour bon nombre d'adolescents à travers le monde, la sortie du dernier film sur grand écran avait marqué la fin d'une époque. La fin de l'époque insouciante où jouer aux sorciers n'était pas encore ridicule. Souvenir d'enfance faisant sourire en grandissant, mais qui resterait toujours l'un de ces souvenirs gravés à vie dans les mémoires.

La radio tournait en fond sonore depuis quelques heures, et, lorsque Blaine entendait l'un de ses morceaux, il se levait et changeait de station. Il s'accordait rarement des moments de pause, alors il ne tenait pas à penser à son travail. David le rappelait assez souvent à l'ordre.

Un bref coup sur la porte d'entrée le surprit. Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Une seule personne pouvait réussir l'exploit de convaincre la sécurité de le laisser passer sans demander à Blaine de confirmer sa venue.

Il ouvrit la porte, sachant qui se tenait derrière.

« Salut ! »

David Lewis. Son meilleur ami depuis le lycée. Toujours doté de son habituel sourire contagieux, son manager entra dans l'appartement, et, avisant le livre posé sur la table, il ne put que se moquer de Blaine. Pour changer... Le chanteur ignora royalement les moqueries et coupa son ami.

« Quel est l'objet de ta venue ? »

David s'interrompit, puis le détailla de haut en bas, son sourire disparaissant soudainement. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Tu as oublié, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oublié quoi ? » demanda Blaine, passant nerveusement l'un de ses mains dans la masse de boucles brunes qui lui servaient de cheveux.

« La soirée au Ritz. » David laissa couler un court silence puis soupira de nouveau. « Visiblement, tu as oublié. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là » grommela Blaine, allant vers sa chambre. « Pour me rappeler ce genre de choses futiles qui ne servent à rien. »

« Je ne suis pas un agenda parlant » s'exclama David, alors que Blaine rejoignait sa chambre.

Blaine aimait la musique, et il le faisait bien. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça, toutes ses réceptions destinées à se faire voir. Et, en plus d'être mondialement reconnu, il était gay. La majorité des gens s'en fichait et cela l'arrangeait bien. Mais pour d'autres, dans toute la haute société New-yorkaise, laquelle comprenait immanquablement ses parents, c'était complètement incompatible avec le succès. Une maladie à soigner au plus vite, disait les extrémistes, s'appuyant parfois absurdement sur des citations de la Bible mal interprétées pour satisfaire le compte de ces gens intolérants. Mais Blaine tentait de les ignorer. Tentait d'oublier que ses parents, sans vraiment le rejeter, avait décidé de le rayer de leur vie.

Au fond, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait David, Wes, et des millions de fans à travers le monde. Cela compensait le manque d'affection de ses parents. Voilà de quoi tentait se persuader Blaine Anderson, jeune homme qui tenait à satisfaire tout le monde, à ne blesser personne.

Il réajusta sa cravate, tenta de dompter ses boucles, et changea de paire de lunettes. Pour traîner, il avait une vieille paire auxquelles il tenait plus que tout, à part peut-être sa guitare, et portait la majorité du temps des lentilles. Mais ce soir, Blaine avait envie de changer. Il récupéra une paire à la monture noire et aux verres de grandes tailles, une paire de Ray-Ban qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant mais qu'il n'avait pas encore portée.

Il sortit de la chambre et fut surpris de voir Wes aux côtés de son ami, vêtu tout comme David d'un costume, le sien dénotant juste par sa couleur anthracite. Ses deux amis discutaient joyeusement, et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement lorsqu'ils entendirent Blaine quitter sa chambre.

« Hey Blainey ! »

« Pourquoi un autre surnom ridicule » grogna Blaine, se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace.

« Parce qu'on t'aime ! »

Wes était aussi exubérant que David, et avait gardé cette attitude naturelle que peu de gens conservaient en compagnie du chanteur.

« On doit passer voir Clara au maquillage » exposa David, retourné en mode manager.

Blaine soupira bruyamment.

« Tu peux recommencer, je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu, en Chine ? »

Blaine tira la langue à Wes, qui croisa les bras.

« Vraiment très mature comme attitude, Blainey-Bear. »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas relever le surnom idiot, et guida ses amis vers la sortie. Il ferma sa porte à clé, et suivit ses amis dans le hall d'entrée. Il salua d'un signe de tête la sécurité, et sortit pour monter rapidement dans une limousine noire. A New York, dans son quartier, les limousines n'attiraient même plus l'attention. Elles faisaient parties du paysage, au même titre que les agents de sécurité placés un peu partout sur son chemin, et que les paparazzis présents là où on les attendaient le moins, toujours à l'affût d'un scoop.

Laissant son regard glisser sur les rues de New York, encore bondées, il se sentit comme un oiseau en cage. Une cage dorée, mais une cage tout de même. Pourquoi devait-il aller à cette soirée où tout le monde le couvrirait de compliments, mais lui planterait un couteau dans le dos une fois qu'ils serait parti ? Ah oui, pour se faire voir. Pour se montrer au monde. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il faisait de la musique. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Après un bref passage au studio pour se faire faire une « beauté » artificielle par l'une des meilleurs maquilleuses de New York, laissant le temps à David d'expérimenter ses talents de persuasion pour l'amener à dîner, qui échoua lamentablement une nouvelle fois, ils repartirent, toujours en limousine, pour le Carlton. L'un des hôtels les plus luxueux du monde, là où descendent les grands chefs d'entreprises et les grands dirigeants. Là où le coût d'une nuit ferait sortir les yeux de la tête de n'importe quel citoyen lamba. Et ça, Blaine le savait. Mais il n'était plus un citoyen lamba. Son compte en banque et les récompenses alignées sur son mur ne cessaient de le lui rappeler. Sa vie ne serait jamais normale. Et après tout, pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Il vivait de sa passion et vivait plutôt bien. Pourquoi se plaignait-il, dans ce cas ? Blaine soupira, s'autodéterminant « éternel insatisfait ».

Puis la voiture s'arrêta, et Wes et David attendirent que Blaine sorte. C'était Blaine, la vedette, eux n'étaient que ses amis. Le chanteur prit une profonde inspiration, et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un sourire de façade apparut sur son visage, et il sortit de la voiture, suivit par ses deux amis qui restèrent légèrement en retrait, tandis que Blaine saluait rapidement ses fans et entrait dans le bâtiment. Un maître d'hôtel vint les voir et les guida vers une salle d'exposition. Une homme rondouillard accompagné d'une femme à la chevelure flamboyante se jeta presque sur eux.

« Monsieur Anderson, c'est une joie de voir que vous avez pu nous accorder un peu de votre temps. »

« C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être ici ce soir, Monsieur Walter » répondit cordialement Blaine. « Voici mes amis, Wesley Montgomery et David Lewis. »

« Monsieur Montgomery, vos parents seront présents ce soir, il me semble, n'est ce pas ? »

« Père ne manquerait cette réception pour rien au monde » assura Wes, souriant poliment à Walter, qui s'éclipsa presque aussitôt avec la rousse pour aller voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Les trois amis firent un tour rapide de l'exposition, ne manqua pas de commenter chacune des œuvres, amenant régulièrement des crises de rires qu'ils s'efforçaient de contenir. On ne riait pas comme des ânes à ce genre de soirée, c'était bien connu. Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle d'exposition, et un maître d'hôtel leur indiqua la salle où allait avoir lieu le repas, leur indiquant bien que les employés travaillaient encore à servir la table. Les trois hommes suivirent la direction indiquée, et entrèrent dans une immense salle de réception, richement décorée. Leurs regards se portèrent sur les tables elles-même, et là encore, Blaine sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'avait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, pouvoir assister à ce genre de réception. Un jeune homme vint les voir.

« Messieurs, puis-je avoir vos noms ? »

Blaine détailla le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il porta rapidement son regard sur le badge qu'il portait à la poitrine. Kurt.

« Messieurs Montgomery, Lewis et Anderson. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la discipline qui régnait ici. Il les guida à leur place.

« L'apéritif ne va pas tarder à commencer, mais il aura lieu là-bas » indiqua Kurt, pointant du doigt l'un des côtés de la salle, proche d'un orchestre qui finissait de s'installer.

Le jeune homme leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éclipsa en silence. Blaine était subjugué par la beauté de la salle. Et du personnel, ne manqua pas de souligner son inconscient.

Kurt retourna dans une des pièces réservées au personnel, entre les cuisines et la salle de réception. Il s'appuya contre un mur, tentant de repousser l'envie de vomir qui venait de le saisir. Il venait de parler à celui qui, entre tous, lui rappelait le plus son échec. Blaine Anderson. Ils avaient le même âge, et aimaient tous les deux la musique. Là s'arrêtait les similitudes. Là où Anderson s'était fait connaître en reprenant des morceaux du Top40, Kurt préférait chanter des vieilles chansons issues de comédies musicales ou datant des années où la musique était encore une valeur sûre, où l'informatique ne venait pas modifier la voix d'un chanteur d'exception. Une sonnerie stridente le sortit de ses pensées moroses, et il rejoignit Charlie. Elle aussi avait obtenu une promotion aussi soudaine qu'agréable. Elle s'était vu attribuer un poste au service de salle du restaurant. Elle avait elle aussi quitté son emploi au bar, espérant pouvoir quitter sous peu son appartement dans le même quartier que Kurt. Autant le quartier n'était pas accueillant pour Kurt, autant il était terrifiant pour Charlie, qui premièrement était une jeune femme, et deuxième qui était de taille moyenne et mince. En somme, une jeune femme qui n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre, malgré la présence d'un aérosol au poivre dans son sac.

Kurt la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs et châtains clairs, ondulés mais toujours attachés en une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite pour éviter que ses cheveux ne lui tombent dans les yeux. Elle avait des yeux gris, qui n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage pour ressortir sur son visage plutôt pâle.

Elle était la seule personne que Kurt autorisait encore à entrer dans sa sphère intime. Elle était celle avec qui il avait l'intention de s'installer d'ici quelques semaines, pour tenter de quitter le quartier sensible dans lequel ils habitaient. A vrai dire, Kurt était inquiet pour elle. Elle avait failli se faire agresser à plusieurs reprises, dans un quartier où malheureusement chacun à d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper des problèmes de voisinages. Et cela comprend aussi les vols, les agressions et les tentatives de viol. Plus d'une fois, elle avait fait croire que Kurt était son petit ami. Parce qu'elle savait que Kurt pourrait la défendre. Parce qu'elle avait honte de sa situation et qu'elle n'irait jamais pleurer auprès de sa famille.

« Bien ! L'apéritif va commencer, le personnel chargé du service, en place ! »

Kurt suivit les autres employés chargés de l'apéritif hors de la salle du personnel, et ils se placèrent. Kurt prit son plateau, le chargea en verre, et entama l'une des danses les plus compliquées de toute sa vie. Le slalom entre des convives qui ignorent totalement votre présence, comme si les verres de champagne apparaissaient par enchantement. Des convives qui n'ont pas du tout envie qu'on leur rappel l'existence de cette populace qui n'était pas de leur classe. Il se concentra sur son chemin, analysant la position de chaque personne, les mouvements de chaque convive, les dangers que cela pouvait amener pour lui.

La fin de l'apéritif sonna comme une délivrance pour lui. Il put enfin poser son plateau et s'asseoir quelques minutes, tandis que le personnel chargé de placer les convives se mettaient en action. Charlie faisait partie de ceux-là. Il la suivit de regard tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle était belle, ce soir. Elle ne s'autorisait pas souvent du maquillage, mais elle ne l'avait pas raté. L'uniforme qui normalement n'allait à aucune fille lui seyait relativement bien, associé à une paire de talons que Kurt ne lui avait jamais vu. L'un dans l'autre, Kurt était sûre qu'elle allait se faire remarquer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer quelques minutes, avant qu'un coup sur l'épaule ne le rappelle à l'ordre. C'était Charlie qui était revenue.

« On est affecté à la table 2. Tu viens, »

Il se releva et la suivit. On aurait dit qu'une armée se mettait en action. Kurt prit deux assiettes, et entra dans la salle de réception, suivit de près par Charlie et deux autres serveurs. Ils slalomèrent discrètement jusqu'à la table n°2 et Kurt posa les assiettes devant deux convives qui, étonnement semblèrent constater sa présence. D'un même mouvement fluide, chaque serveur souleva les deux cloches. Les invités gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, le temps d'observer le contenu de leur assiette, avant de se remettre à commenter leur vie, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux serveurs qui se retiraient presque tous, sauf un serveur par table, qui restait proche mais discret observant si il manquait quelques chose sur la table. Kurt était chargé de cette mission table n°2. Il croisa les mains dans le dos, et porta son regard au loin, tentant d'ignorer les conversations se déroulant juste à la table à côté de lui.

Mais il était difficile d'ignorer Blaine Anderson, surtout quand il parlait avec animation de sa vie d'artiste. Quand il parlait d'une vie à laquelle avait toujours rêvé Kurt. D'une vie à laquelle Kurt avait cessé de rêver, mais qui ne quittait jamais entièrement son esprit. A plusieurs reprises, il resservit les convives en vin, et il sentait sur lui le regard doré de Anderson. Qui le mettait mal à l'aise, au point qu'il manqua à plusieurs reprises de tâcher la nappe blanche et immaculée, ce qui lui aurait sans nul doute coûté son poste.

Puis les assiettes se vidèrent, et le ballet des serveurs reprit, Kurt se chargeant de ramener un grand nombre des assiettes vides, sous les regards admiratifs de certains des convives, et sous le regard blasé des autres. Puis les serveurs amenèrent le plat principal, et la même chorégraphie reprit. Même mouvement fluide pour découvrir les plats. Kurt retourna en cuisine, suivit par Charlie et l'autre serveur. Charlie s'appuya au mur, sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt.

« Kurt. »

« Hum... »

« Tu penses qu'on pourra trouver un appartement d'ici combien de temps ? » demanda Charlie à voix basse.

« Comme on a déjà commencé à chercher, ça ne devrait pas tarder » répondit Kurt, se voulant rassurant.

Il savait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Quitter le quartier. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive un gros pépin. Une grosse tuile qui pourrait lui coûter la vie...

Une sonnerie les tira de leur moment de répit et les équipes se remirent en action pour servir le dessert. Cette fois-ci, c'était Charlie qui devait rester auprès de la table n°2. Kurt retourna donc seul aux cuisines.

« Blaine, tu sais que je ne suis venu que pour te faire plaisir » murmura Wes à l'attention de Blaine, tandis que l'un des banquiers les plus importants de la ville racontaient des anecdotes ni drôles ni passionnantes auxquelles toutes les personnes autour de la table riaient, par politesse.

Blaine confirma d'un hochement de tête. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Wes tandis qu'il finissait son verre d'eau. Sans qu'il n'ait rien à demander, une jeune serveuse se pencha pour servir tous les convives d'un geste mesuré et visiblement répété à plusieurs reprises. Wes croisa le regard noisette de la jeune femme et sourit. Elle sourit discrètement et s'écarta en silence reprenant sa place dans l'ombre.

« Et bien, je crois que finalement, je n'ai pas perdu ma soirée » continua énigmatiquement Wes, désignant d'un discret coup de tête la jeune femme qui fixait un point invisible au fond de la salle, les mains dans le dos.

Blaine sourit. Wes n'avait pas changé. Il avait beau avoir fini major de sa promotion lors de ses études de médecines, il avait beau avoir un poste d'interne au Bellevue Hospital, il n'en restait pas moins le même Wes toujours sur le pont quand il s'agit de femmes. Il faisait la paire avec David.

L'un des hommes à leur table, un homme politique influent en France et directeur d'une institution internationale que Blaine ne saurait nommer, interpella la jeune femme.

« Ma jolie » lança t-il en français.

La jeune femme, surprise s'avança vers lui. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier, et il lui demanda de le donner au directeur. Elle fut surprise par la demande, mais ne commenta pas et partit à la table n°1, après lui avoir répondu un bref « Bien, Monsieur » dans un français correct. Il n'était pas de son devoir de commenter. Elle interrompit discrètement Walter, qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui donna le papier, et son visage s'éclaira. Elle hocha la tête et repartit à sa place.

Wes ne manqua pas de suivre sa démarche chaloupée, sur des talons plutôt haut compte-tenu de son rôle de la soirée. Blaine secoua la tête, souriant au jeune médecin. Le dessert se termina et les assiettes furent une nouvelle fois desservies rapidement, comme si chaque mouvement était répété, comme une chorégraphie que l'on répéterait encore et encore. Le directeur se leva et rejoignit la petite scène où jouait depuis le début un orchestre auquel personne ne semblait prêter attention. Il prit le micro et s'éclaircit la gorge, provoquant le silence, l'arrêt des conversations, et l'accélération du ballet des serveurs qui devaient quitter rapidement la salle. Les serveurs ne devaient être que des ombres, silencieuses et furtives, laissant la lumière à ceux qui se l'accaparaient de force.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles,Messieurs, je sais qu'il est d'usage de faire des discours de bienvenus au début du dîner, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment respecté les usages. »

Rires polis de l'assemblée. Le directeur continua, bombant le torse et rentrant comme il le pouvait son embonpoint.

« Nous accueillons ce soit bon nombre de personnages éminents. Cependant, l'un d'eux, et non pas des moindres, va venir prendre le micro pour prononcer quelques mots. Veuillez accueillir Mr. Lecler, directeur de L'Institut de relations internationales et stratégiques, l'IRIS »

Applaudissements discrets et retenus. Blaine sourit en pensant qu'il était bien loin de la standing-ovation qu'il recevait à chaque concert. Il écouta malgré tout avec un intérêt feint le discours de cet homme qui ne cessa de venter la culture et la grandeur américaine. Démagogue, souffla Wes à Blaine. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Encore une petite demi-heure et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il releva la tête. Le Français avait fini son discours et était revenu s'installer à table, tandis qu'un diplomate venait venter les mérites d'une quelconque association de bienfaisance. Non pas que Blaine ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de problèmes, c'était juste que ces hommes s'accaparaient des problèmes pour en faire leur combat, les rendant hypocrites et détestables. Pourquoi achetaient-ils des 4x4 énormes, alors que ce même 4x4 pourrait, par son prix, nourrir une famille pauvre pendant de nombreuses années ? Des applaudissements le tirèrent de sa rêverie, et il se mit également à applaudir, plus par réflexe que par envie. Walter se releva et reprit le micro.

« Bien, pour terminer cette soirée, l'orchestre de New York va donner un bref concert. »

Les musiciens reprirent leur place, et commencèrent à jouer, bien plus fort que ce qu'il jouait auparavant. Blaine s'éclipsa discrètement et quitta la salle de réception, sous le regard des maîtres d'hôtel qui ne dirent rien. Rendu dans le hall, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait même pas où il voulait aller. Des bruits de conversations discrètes attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et aperçut les serveurs. C'était quoi déjà son prénom ? Kurt ! Il marcha vers eux.

« Excusez-moi. »

Le couple tourna son regard vers lui d'un même mouvement. Kurt tenait la jeune femme par les épaules. Ils avaient tout deux quitté leurs uniformes pour des tenues plus basiques. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à leur beauté à tous les deux. La jeune femme lui sourit, alors que Kurt gardait son habituel visage impassible.

« Vous désirez, Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Euh... »

Blaine chercha une excuse, une parade, bref quelque chose qui pourrait justifier sa présence ici, à part l'envie de quitter les lieux.

« Les sanitaires, s'il vous plaît » lâcha t-il brutalement, mal-à-l'aise.

« Vous retournez sur vos pas, et prenez la première porte à droite » expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sympathique.

« Merci. »

« De rien, bonne fin de soirée » salua rapidement Kurt, amenant avec lui sa – compagne ? Petite-amie ? Fiancée ?

Blaine fit un mouvement pour le retenir.

« Attendez ! Je... Demain soir, vous faites quelque chose ? »

Le couple sourit. Kurt passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et pencha la tête. Un minuscule sourire éclaira son visage.

« Non, puisqu'on a travaillé toute la journée et toute la soirée aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je... Je fais une soirée avec quelques amis. Demain. Au Tom's Art Café. »

Kurt ne put qu'être attendrit à la vue d'un Blaine Anderson, star internationale rappelons-le, rouge écarlate.

« Et on pourra rentrer ? » demanda Kurt, sceptique malgré tout.

« Je dirais à la sécurité de vous laisser passer. »

Charlie le fixait d'un air suppliant. Kurt savait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Oublier quelques instants sa situation. Leurs situations. Il soupira et accepta du bout des lèvres.

« D'accord. A quelle heure ? »

« 20 heures » répondit Blaine, un sourire inexplicable aux lèvres.

« On y sera » s'exclama Charlie, se retenant visiblement de sautiller partout. « A demain, alors. »

« A demain. »

Le couple s'éloigna. A y voir de plus près, ce couple n'en était pas un. Du moins, pas comme on l'entend. Blaine pouvait voir entre-eux une affection sincère, fraternelle. Il se reprit et décida d'arrêter de faire de la psychologie de comptoir. Il prit la direction des sanitaires. Ou alors, pensa t-il face au miroir, il tentait de se rassurer et se faire croire à lui-même que ce Kurt aux yeux magnifiques était comme lui gay. Après s'être rafraîchit, il retourna aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait quitté dans la salle de réception, où personne ne remarqua son retour, excepté Wes et David.

« Tu étais où » murmura David à son oreille.

« Je vous expliquerais » répondit Blaine pour conclure la conversation.

Ils écoutèrent la fin du concert, puis les lumières se rallumèrent, et tout le monde se leva dans un bruit de raclements de chaise sur le parquet. Walter reprit le micro une nouvelle fois. Blaine espérait que c'était la dernière.

« Nous voici rendu au terme de cet soirée. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de soirée. Et encore une fois merci à toutes et à tous d'être venu »

Les trois amis se préparèrent à quitter la pièce, après avoir slalomé pour aller saluer Walter et la rousse qui le suivait partout. En s'éloignant, ils entendirent le banquier et l'homme politique français commenter la qualité physique des serveurs dans cette hôtel, mettant l'accent bien évidemment sur les serveuses. Les ignorant, Wes partit saluer rapidement ses parents, et David partit aux toilettes. Blaine s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand il tomba nez à nez avec ses parents. Nerveusement, il tendit la main à son père qui l'observa de haut. Il lui tendit la main, et serra celle de son fils avec dédain. Sa mère se laissa embrasser, mais ne fit pas un geste.

« Père, mère »

« Blaine ».

Le jeune chanteur ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais su quoi dire ou quoi faire pour faire plaisir à son père. Il avait tenté, pourtant. Il aurait tant voulu être le fils dont ses parents auraient été fier. Il avait tout essayé. De la chose la plus logique à la chose la plus stupide. Il aurait tant voulu voir la fierté dans le regard de celui qui aurait dû le soutenir. La seul chose que Blaine avait obtenu, c'était du dédain. Pour eux, Blaine n'était qu'un lointain membre de leur famille. Rien de plus. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir que ça ne s'arrangerait sans doute jamais entre-eux.

« A bientôt » souffla t-il, ne sachant pas que dire.

« A bientôt » répliqua son père sans un regard avant de partir, sa femme au bras.

Blaine resta immobile, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à se considérer comme des étrangers. A s'ignorer totalement. A être incapable d'avoir une conversation. Tel un zombie, il rejoignit le hall bondé où il devait retrouver Wes et David. Il aperçut le grand noir seul et marcha vers lui. Son ami vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait. A vrai dire, il avait vu le couple Anderson quitter les lieux, couple qui ne lui avaient d'ailleurs pas adressé un regard, alors qu'il était le meilleur ami de leur fils depuis le lycée. Il posa un main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Wes se joignit à eux peut de temps après, et, souriant, il leur raconta les derniers potins de la famille Montgomery.

« Ma sœur est enceinte, ma mère est toute folle, tu comprends bien » expliqua Wes, joyeux, à un David blasé et un Blaine inattentif.

Ils montèrent dans la limousine qui devait les ramener chez Blaine.

« J'ai encore une fois eu droit au même refrain. ''Quand t'es ce que tu vas nous trouver une jolie femme pour avoir des enfants ?'' » mima Wes, provoquant un rire chez David qui reconnaissait bien là la mère du jeune interne. « On dirait que leur seul soucis est que le nom Montgomery ne se perde pas dans les limbes d'un autre nom. »

Blaine décida de ne pas relever et de tenter de sourire. Pourtant, la rencontre avec ses parents l'avait secoué. Plus qu'il ne voudrait le laisser penser. Il savait que son homosexualité dérangeait ses parents. Il savait que sa mère aurait voulu un autre fils. Cooper arrivait à les contenter en étant acteur, parce qu'il aurait quand même des enfants, lui. Blaine, au contraire, n'aurait jamais d'enfants comme il se doit de les avoir. Il pourrait avoir recourt à une mère porteuse, ou à l'adoption. Mais pour ses parents, ses enfants ne feraient jamais partis de la famille Anderson. Comme Blaine ne faisait plus parti de cette famille.

« Au fait, tu faisais quoi pendant le concert » demanda soudainement David, ramenant le chanteur à la réalité.

« J'ai croisé la serveuse que Wes a déshabillé du regard toute la soirée » commença Blaine, tandis que Wes ne prenait pas la peine de démentir.

Il savait que Blaine avait raison.

« Je lui ai proposé de venir à la soirée de demain. »

« Vraiment ? Pour moi ? »

Wes mima des larmes de joie, et David le traita d'imbécile, se lamentant sur le niveau de recrutement des médecins, et déclarant qu'il n'irait plus jamais à l'hôpital si tous les médecins étaient comme Wes. Blaine sortit progressivement de sa torpeur. Arrivé chez lui, il salua rapidement ses amis, et monta directement dans son appartement. Il enleva ses habits mécaniquement, sans y faire vraiment attention, et se coucha immédiatement.

Blaine Anderson n'était finalement qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, tentant de continuer à vivre, alors que sa vie commençait à ressembler à un rêve trop beau pour devenir réalité. Tentant de continuer à vivre, tentant difficilement d'ignorer qu'il avait perdu pour en arriver où il était aujourd'hui. Tentant d'oublier que tout rêve peut rapidement virer au cauchemar sans prévenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer.

Disclamer : Comme toujours, Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement. J'imagine que tout serait différent si c'était le cas.

Juste pour spoiler mes propres textes (la classe!) de nouveaux personnages connus vont faire leur apparition.

Et merci une nouvelle fois à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire de près ou de loin. Désolée de l'attente mais le temps file beaucoup plus vite quand on s'occupe.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous plaît, vous déplaît, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3- Turning tables.

Sebastian Smythe marchait tranquillement dans Central Park, le regard glissant sur les visages qu'il croisait sans vraiment s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux. Les mains dans les poches de son long caban noir, il tentait de faire passer le temps. Temps qui semblait s'étendre encore et encore, à ne pas en voir la fin.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se retrouvait sans travail particulier. Il avait tout l'été pour lui. Cependant, arrivé au mois d'août, Sebastian avait déjà fait le tour de ses possibles occupations. Il n'attendait désormais plus que la fin de cet été à rallonge qui n'en finissait pas, pour enfin travailler dans un cabinet sérieux, avec pour patron l'un des avocats les plus reconnus de la ville. Patron qui n'était que son oncle Peter, et qui se réjouissait de pouvoir travailler avec son filleul. Oncle bienveillant qui avait tenu à lui laisser un dernier été pour parfaire une vie sociale malheureusement inexistante. Ou heureusement, selon les points de vue.

Mais, si on lui avait demandé son avis, Sebastian aurait tout simplement refusé le congé. Il ne cherchait pas avoir de vie sociale. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'attacher, de toute façon. Il préférait de loin les relations d'un soir, sans obligations ni promesses, exceptée celle de passer une nuit avec un homme qu'il était certain de ne jamais revoir.

Il n'avait pas non plus d'amis. Là encore, il préférait éviter ses relations longues qui impliquaient trop d'obligations et qui étaient de toute manière vouées à l'échec. Il avait 600 amis sur Facebook, autant de contacts sur Twitter, et un répertoire téléphonique digne d'un annuaire téléphonique de la ville de New York. Mais, au bout du compte, il n'avait de relations privilégiées avec aucun d'eux. Il ne manquait pas d'être invité régulièrement à des soirées, mais ses soirées se terminaient toutes de la même manière. Il arrivait seul, s'amusait un peu, et repartait seul. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué de ça.

Si vous disiez à Sebastian Smythe qu'il était un enfoiré asocial, il vous lancerait un de ses sourires qui ne laissent personne indifférent, et vous répondrait soit « d'aller vous faire foutre », soit que vous aviez totalement raison et continuerait sa route sans vous accorder un regard. Tout cela en fonction de son humeur du jour.

Et en cet après-midi d'août, l'humeur de Sebastian Smythe était tout sauf au beau fixe. Le jeune homme ruminait. Et pour cause, son père, apprenant que son oncle lui avait concédé des vacances, n'avait pas trouvé meilleure idée que de lui coller dans les pattes une gamine, tandis que lui et sa nouvelle compagne irait passer un mois de pur bonheur en Europe. Gamine qui n'était autre que sa demi-sœur, qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus de trois heures d'affilés.

Or Sebastian n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec des adolescents. Encore moins avec sa sœur. Sœur qui avait 13 ans de moins que lui. Et oui, c'était possible. A 12 ans, il avait eu la joie d'apprendre que son père, âgé de 41 ans, avait mis enceinte sa nouvelle compagne, de 20 ans sa cadette, et qu'il allait être l'heureux frère d'une petite Manon. Dont il allait devoir s'occuper durant une semaine, le temps que les cours ne reprennent. Une semaine ! Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les gens, alors si il devait gérer une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescente, il allait avoir du mal à ne pas la jeter par la fenêtre de son appartement du 15è étage.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Rebroussant chemin tranquillement, il quitta le petit écrin de verdure pour retourner dans le bruit infernal de la circulation New-yorkaise. Il tendit le bras pour appeler un taxi, et, il avait de la chance pour une fois, une voiture jaune s'arrêta presque aussitôt devant lui. Il monta avec l'agilité de celui qui est habitué à monter dans un taxi, et donna son adresse au chauffeur, qui se réinséra dans la circulation comme seuls savent le faire les chauffeurs de taxi.

Sebastian rumina encore et encore tout le long du trajet. Comment son père pouvait-il oser lui fourrer dans les pattes cette gamine inconnue ? Le taxi s'arrêta brutalement, et le jeune homme tendit des billets au chauffeur, en lui laissant la monnaie. Il descendit du véhicule, et entra dans l'immeuble. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, ignorant les personnes autour de lui. Arrivé au 15è, il se faufila et arriva à sa porte d'entrée. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver ses clés, quelques minutes durant lesquelles la frustration manqua de peu de se transformer en colère. Puis il les trouva enfin, et il poussa la porte de son appartement. Il jeta ses clés sur une tablette de l'entrée, et son manteau sur le grand canapé d'angle.

Il resta quelques minutes debout, les mains dans le dos, face à l'une des grandes baies vitrées donnant à son appartement une impression d'être ouvert sur la rue. Il regarda le flot continu des voitures et des passants, vie grouillante à ses pieds comme si il était le maître du monde.

Il ricana de ses propres rêves mégalomaniaques, et revint au présent. Il devait se préparer pour la fête que donnait Blaine Anderson pour son anniversaire. Fête pour laquelle avait été invité quelques anciens camarades de classe, principalement des Warbler, et quelques personnes importantes de la vie de la jeune célébrité. Sebastian imagina parfaitement le type de soirée que cela allait être. Chant, danse, peu d'alcool, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant qui, il en était certain, allait lui donner envie de quitter la salle en moins de dix minutes. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était invité à l'anniversaire d'une immense star de la chanson. Il entra dans son dressing, qui faisait au moins la taille de sa salle de bain, et prit un jean et une chemise blanche. Cela suffirait largement. En même temps, on ne lui demandait pas de rendre hommage à la fascination de Blaine pour les nœuds de papillons, donc tout allait bien. Il s'installa devant la télé, un écran plat immense posé à même le mur, et zappa sans vraiment s'arrêter sur une chaîne précise.

A 19h15, Kurt alla frapper chez Charlie. Pour l'occasion, il avait ressortit les seuls vêtements présentables qu'il lui restait. Un jean droit qui malgré les années sans le porter lui allait encore, et un gilet sans manche noir par-dessus une chemise bleu pâle. Pour le reste des considérations esthétiques, il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts. Ses cheveux était beaucoup trop courts pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose, et même sans soin esthétique constant, sa peau était restée pâle et sans trop d'imperfection.

Il entendit les pas de la jeune femme, mais il attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'entendre les verrous successifs s'ouvrirent. Elle le fit entrer rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras et retourna du côté de la kitchenette pour prendre son sac à main. Elle se tourna vers Kurt, qui la fixait sans rien dire.

« Quelque chose dans ma tenue ne va pas ? Si c'est ça je peux aller me changer, je- »

« Je me disais juste » la coupa t-il « que tu es magnifique. Si je n'étais pas gay, je ferais tout pour sortir avec toi. »

Elle sourit, gênée, n'ayant pas l'habitude des compliments. Une légère rougeur marqua ses joues, et elle baissa les yeux.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, je le sais. »

Kurt s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle ajouta précipitamment, levant son regard gris sur lui :

« Mais j'accepte quand même le compliment. »

Charlie était vraiment une belle jeune femme. Kurt en eut mal au cœur. Si elle n'avait pas vécu ici, elle aurait sans aucun doute trouvé un mari aisé, qui lui aurait assuré un train de vie convenable, et des enfants. Ici, elle ne pourrait rien avoir de tout ça. Ici, elle n'aurait jamais une vie respectable. Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il le supposait. Parce que, à un moment ou un autre, quand on est dans le besoin, on finit toujours par faire les même chose. Strip-tease, lap dance dans des bars glauques, elle avait sans aucun doute vu des choses que jamais des filles aussi innocentes et douces ne devraient voir.

Il se reprit et prit son bras.

« Je serais ravi que vous soyez ma cavalière pour la soirée, _mademoiselle _»

« Très bien, monsieur » répondit-elle, entrant dans le jeu de Kurt, parlant dans un français correct. « Avec joie ».

Ils quittèrent, et elle ferma à double-tour son gourbi. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble délabré, tentant d'ignorer les cris aux alentours. Ils sortirent dans la rue, et, instinctivement, Charlie se rapprocha de Kurt, posant sa main sur le bras qui la tenait. Ils sentaient sur eux les regards des quelques ivrognes, drogués ou pires qui étaient assis dans l'ombre d'une façade. Ils entendaient leurs respirations se répercuter sur les murs, rendant l'ambiance encore plus pesante et glauque qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine.

Un bruit de verre brisé raisonna dans le silence, et Charlie sursauta, crispant sa main sur le bras de Kurt. Un homme tangua vers eux, et Kurt força Charlie à continuer à avancer. La jeune femme, fière, tenta de se reprendre, et ils accélérèrent le pas. Revenu dans une zone plus accueillante de la ville, Charlie s'autorisa quelques larmes, que Kurt fit mine de ne pas voir. Il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Elle préférait se débrouiller seule. C'était pour ça que Kurt l'appréciait. Ils étaient pareils. En marge d'une société qui ne les avait pas aidés quand ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du bar, et Charlie l'arrêta. Surpris, Kurt l'interrogea sur la cause. La réponse fut immédiate. La jeune femme troquait ses vieilles converses vertes, confortables mais définitivement pas élégantes, et encore moins en accord avec la robe d'été blanche qu'elle portait, contre une paire de talons blancs s'accordant bien plus avec sa tenue. Une fois prête, elle reprit le bras de Kurt, et ils marchèrent d'un pas conquérant vers l'entrée du Tom's Art Café, dont l'extérieur était relativement accueillant. Si on exceptait bien entendu les agents de sécurité contrôlant l'identité de chacun des entrants, les dévisageant de leur regard inquisiteur, mettant mal à l'aise même ceux qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Ils firent de même avec Kurt et Charlie. Après vérification, ils les laissèrent passer. L'intérieur du bar était ce qu'on pouvait attendre en voyant l'extérieur. Un intérieur chaleureux, une scène ouverte, une lumière tamisée et une musique jouant en fond sonore.

Sans le vouloir, Kurt tomba amoureux de ce lieu, bien loin du Ritz et de ses dorures envahissantes. Ici, les dimensions étaient plus humaines. Ils aperçurent enfin Blaine, entouré par de nombreuses personnes. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils s'avancèrent.

Blaine les aperçut en premier, et il se leva.

« Hé, bonsoir ! »

Kurt le salua, imité par Charlie. Blaine posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui tressaillit. Blaine prit ce frisson pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, c'était un mélange de colère, de jalousie et d'attirance physique. Parce que, si Kurt avait changé tout au long de sa descente aux enfers, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être gay. Ce n'était pas une phase. C'était une part de sa vie. C'était lui. Et ça n'avait pas rendu sa situation plus facile. Les employeurs étaient déjà très rares, alors si en plus on mettait en avant leur côté homophobe qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler derrière de la condescendance, il n'en restait plus beaucoup.

« Mes chers amis, voici Kurt... euh, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Les amis de Blaine éclatèrent de rire, plongeant dans l'embarra le jeune chanteur, qui tenta de renvoyer la faute sur Wes.

« C'est de sa faute » s'exclama t-il en pointant le jeune interne du doigt. « Je les ai invité parce que... »

Il tourna un regard suppliant vers Charlie, qui compatit à sa douleur et l'aida.

« Je m'appelle Charlotte Allen, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie, comme tout le monde, et voici Kurt Hummel. »

Wes se leva, et serra la main de la jeune fille, sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

« Wesley Montgomery, mais appelez-moi Wes, comme tout le monde. »

Il échangea un sourire charmeur avec la jeune femme, qui y répondit, amusée malgré elle. Il désigna ensuite vaguement chaque personne installée autour de la table.

« Voici Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent et sa femme Kristen, David, Camille et Samy. Et Blaine, mais j'imagine que lui vous le reconnaissez. »

Blaine poussa gentiment Kurt à s'asseoir à ses côtés, alors que Wes entraînait Charlie, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester.

Les discussions reprirent rapidement, et Kurt et Charlie ne se sentirent pas exclus. Ils riaient aux histoires de lycée des _Warblers_, chorale a capella composée uniquement de garçons. Nick et Jeff racontèrent à Kurt leur rencontre dans les couloirs de ce lycée privé huppé de New York, et David ne manqua pas de souligner que Blaine avait toujours tenté de compenser sa taille légèrement inférieure à celle des autres garçons en montant sur chaque pièce du mobilier qui lui était accessible. Habitude selon lui ridicule et absurde qui avait coûté à Blaine quelques séjours à l'infirmerie, et une somme considérable à l'école qui devait presque à chaque fois faire restaurer les meubles anciens et coûteux que Blaine saccageait plus ou moins en sautant dessus. Cette remarque attira au manager un regard noir de la part du jeune chanteur, qui lui lança une serviette en papier au visage, provoquant les rires de tous les autres.

Blaine tentait d'être discret. Il tentait de ne pas rester le regard fixé sur Kurt. Il tentait d'ignorer la présence de la cuisse du jeune serveur aux côtés de la sienne. Il tentait d'ignorer la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son voisin. Il tentait de rester focalisé sur les conversations. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir le décrocher de Kurt. Son esprit était littéralement figé sur Kurt, et à plusieurs reprises, lorsque son regard tombait sur le visage de Kurt, et surtout sur ses yeux magnifiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir inconsciemment sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. La seule relation que Blaine avait eu s'était terminé bien avant sa remise de diplômes. A l'Université, il n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher à se mettre en couple, passant son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à écrire des chansons, à jouer de la guitare où à traîner dans le studio de danse. Il s'était lié avec quelques personnes, évidemment, mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin que le flirt en soirée.

« Si vous aviez vu la tête de Blaine quand Thad lui a volé sa collection de nœuds de papillon » s'écria Sebastian, provoquant une nouvelle fois un éclat de rire général. « C'était quand ça, déjà ? En dernier année ? »

Blaine fit mine de bouder, croisant les bras.

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne vous réinviterais pas ! »

« Très mature, Blaine » soupira Wes, avant de se concentrer son attention uniquement sur Charlie, qui souriait, légèrement mal à l'aise avec le jeune homme qui tentait de la séduire d'une façon peu discrète.

Avec les femmes, Wesley Montgomery était un homme parfaitement décontracté, qui savait que dire et à quel moment. A l'inverse de David, il ne s'était jamais fait gifler par une représentante de la gente féminine mécontente ou outrée.

Nick, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Blaine, lui frotta la tête, décoiffant légèrement le chanteur qui se dégagea d'un bond. Il tenta de se recoiffer dans le reflet de son Iphone, tandis que Nick sur-jouait le dégoût, secouant sa main comme si la couche de gel que mettait Blaine dans ses cheveux pouvait le contaminer d'une quelconque manière. Blaine se rassit, tentant de dissimuler le fait qu'il était vexé qu'on le forçât à se donner en spectacle devant Kurt.

« Jeff, garde ton copain en laisse, il va finir par blesser quelqu'un. »

Jeff, le blond, semblait beaucoup plus calme et posé que Nick. Parlant peu, il préférait écouter les autres parler et n'intervenir que lorsque cela lui semblait utile. Nick était tout le contraire. Rien que sa couleur de cheveux était diamétralement opposée à la sienne. Mais Nick était aussi bavard, extraverti et à l'aise en groupe, sachant se faire entendre. Alors Jeff laissait son petit-ami mener les conversations, se chargeant généralement de l'arrêter lorsqu'il partait trop loin dans ses délires. Ce qui arrivait régulièrement, il fallait l'admettre.

« Et si quelqu'un chantait quelque chose ? » lança Nick à la cantonade, interrompant les conversations.

Blaine échangea un regard avec Kurt, dont le regard s'était brutalement assombri, sans raison apparente. Il retourna son attention vers Nick, qui les fixaient, son habituel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement sur Blaine, qui soupira.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... »

Nick confirma d'un hochement de tête, et Blaine se leva, et demanda au barman si il pouvait prendre le micro. Tom connaissait bien Blaine. Il l'avait vu faire son trou dans ce bar, augmentant sensiblement le nombre des habitués de la maison. Il accepta donc avec joie la demande du musicien, qu'il était ravi de pouvoir entendre chanter à nouveau dans son modeste bar.

Kurt suivit du regard Blaine, tandis qu'il montait sur la scène. Le chanteur alluma deux amplis, ramassa une guitare acoustique posée sur un pied, et s'avança vers le micro.

« Bonsoir ! »

Les autres clients du bar tournèrent leur regard vers lui, surpris de le voir là. Kurt ne comprenait pas comment ils ne pouvaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de Blaine. D'abord les vigiles, puis les cris de Nick et David, et enfin leurs rires peu discrets. Aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement. Ils regardèrent poliment le chanteur se placer. Ce qui étonna grandement Kurt, qui, à la réflexion, remarqua que la moyenne d'âge du bar était bien trop élevée pour comprendre les fans les plus ardentes du chanteur. La majorité des clients semblaient avoir la quarantaine passée. On était lundi soir, et cela se voyait nettement.

« Suite à une demande de mes stupides amis... » Sifflets de la part de Nick et Trent. « Je dois vous chanter une chanson. Alors j'ai choisi de chanter l'un des chansons qui m'a fait connaître ici. Teenage dream de Katy Perry. »

Il commença à jouer les premières notes à la guitare. Kurt croisa le regard de Charlie, qui souriait comme elle n'avait jamais sourit. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle appréciait beaucoup les chansons du chanteur, et, si elle avait pu, elle aurait acheté une place pour son concert à New York. Mais les places étaient chères, et elle n'avait plus finalement que rêver d'entendre un jour celui qui, à travers ses chansons, lui donnait un peu de courage pour avancer. Et même si Kurt ne comprenait pas comment les chansons d'un chanteur comme Blaine Anderson pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit, il l'acceptait.

Lorsque Blaine commença à chanter, Kurt se figea, et focalisa définitivement son attention sur Blaine. Sa voix était juste, belle, parfaite. Il n'y avait aucune modulation, aucune réverbération pour étouffer les erreurs. Il n'y avait que la voix de Blaine, qui sortait d'amplis grésillants. Le son était mal réglé, sans doute. La guitare désaccordée, peut-être. Mais pour Kurt c'était la plus douce des musiques. La musique live, celle qui l'avait toujours suivi. Celle de la scène. Celle qui l'avait toujours fait rêver. La voix douce de Blaine résonnait dans le bar, envoûtant Kurt, qui refusait de se l'admettre. Pourtant, la voix de Blaine l'entraînait doucement, douce et forte à la fois.

Les lumières jaunâtres ne rendaient pas grâce au visage de Blaine, mais réussissait à rendre ses yeux encore plus lumineux. La scène, c'était la deuxième maison de la jeune célébrité. Il vivait pour la scène, respirait pour la scène. Et peut-être allait mourir sur scène, qui sait. Et oui, Blaine aimait se la jouer mélodrame, de temps en temps.

Cette courte performance fut accueillie par de nombreux applaudissements. Blaine posa sa guitare et remercia vaguement son public, tout en coupant les amplis. Il retourna s'asseoir, et tourna son regard vers Nick.

« Content ? »

« Tout à fait » répondit le brun, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus, hochant la tête comme l'aurait un enfant de 6 ans.

Un applaudissement troubla la joute verbale, et tous les regards convergèrent vers l'origine du son. Un couple se tenait, la plus petite applaudissant fortement, alors que le géant derrière elle souriait bêtement. Blaine se précipita vers eux.

Kurt ne se retourna pas pour voir le couple. Il était encore sous le choc de la performance de Blaine. Il avait l'agréable sensation que Blaine lui avait directement adressé la chanson. Il avait soutenu le regard noisette de la rockstar. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois. Et Blaine non plus.

Il ne suivit pas du regard Blaine. Il resta le regard fixé sur la serviette en papier roulée en boule ayant atterrie au centre de la table ronde.

« Rachel ! Finn ! Vous avez pu vous libérer ! »

Alors Kurt se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Sebastian, qui était juste en face de lui, se pencha pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore.

Finalement, Kurt Hummel n'était qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, tentant de continuer à vivre, tout en sachant qu'il avait abandonné les seules personnes qui tenaient à lui, et auxquelles il tenait plus que tout. Son père, mais aussi, dans une moindre mesure Carole, son demi-frère et sa meilleure amie. Ennuyante, orgueilleuse et égocentrique meilleure amie. Il était trop tard pour fuir. Pourtant, il n'avait que cette envie à l'esprit. Parce qu'il les avait écarté de sa vie, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer des retrouvailles auxquelles il n'était pas sûre de se sortir en un seul morceau.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer. Une mélodie suffit parfois.

Disclamer : Parce qu'on change jamais une équipe qui gagne, Glee et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à la même ou aux mêmes personnes. En tout cas, seule l'histoire pourrait m'appartenir.

PS inutile : la chanson Skinny love, reprise par la jeune chanteuse Birdy m'insupportait, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le temps de l'écouter calmement, sans arrière-pensée , et alors je me suis prise à trouver cette chanson pleine d'émotion et magnifique à écouter. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai choisi ce titre.

Et surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant sourire et plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4- Skinny love.

Rachel Berry n'avait jamais été une fille comme les autres. Elle l'avait toujours su. Toute sa vie jusqu'à sa première scène à Broadway n'avait été qu'une pâle copie de ce que sa vie était maintenant. Elle avait toujours vu les choses en grand. Son objectif ultime étant évidemment Broadway, les plus grands rôles, comme Maria, ou Cosette. Depuis son adolescence, Rachel ne manquait pas de rêves, rêves qui étaient bien plus grands qu'elle.

Elle se savait différente. Et elle assumait complètement. D'une intelligence rare, elle était de celle qui réussissent tout ce qu'elles entreprennent, à en devenir parfois lassante et ennuyante pour ses camarades. Dès le lycée, elle avait su qu'elle serait supérieure à tous ces incultes de Lima. Elle était trop douée pour la plèbe du lycée McKinley et ses Néaderthales à qui il manquait sans aucun doute un lobe cérébrale. Voir les deux.

A son entrée à NYADA, seule, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas l'unique jeune fille à avoir des rêves aussi grands. Elle s'était donc battue comme personne pour parvenir à se faire remarquer. Battue au point de se faire beaucoup d'ennemis et bien peu d'amis. Tout ça pour se faire remarquer dans un premier temps par ses professeurs, qui ne disaient que du bien d'elle, elle l'avait su pour les avoir espionné en réunion lors de sa première année puis par les producteurs, qui voyaient en elle une future diva. Et ils avaient eu raison. Avant même d'avoir 30 ans, elle était pressentie pour un Tony Award, elle avait joué dans plusieurs comédies musicales à succès dont le classique Roméo et Juliette, et avait tourné deux comédies romantiques dans lesquelles elle s'était faite connaître du grand public.

Au final, elle avait réussi sa carrière. Et elle avait enfin sur elle l'attention qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Côté vie sentimentale, elle essayait de protéger celui qui était son fiancé de toute l'agitation que pouvait provoquer les médias. Après plusieurs années de rupture après le lycée, Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson avait recommencé une énième fois à sortir ensemble, puis le temps passant, ils s'étaient fiancés une seconde fois, espérant que leur mariage provoquerait moins de drame qu'il n'en avait provoqué à l'époque du lycée.

Pour la soirée, Rachel Berry avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de répit, et avait accepté l'invitation de Blaine. Elle l'avait rencontré sur les planches de Broadway, lorsqu'il avait fait une brève apparition. Il adorait les comédies musicales, et avait obtenu un rôle en remplacement d'un des acteurs déficients. Et, Rachel avait été impressionnée par les talents d'acteur de ce jeune homme qui transmettait toutes ses émotions en seulement un seul regard, en un seul geste, en une seule chanson. Et ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle reconnaissait le talent de l'un de ses partenaires.

Une amitié solide était progressivement née entre les deux artistes.

« Tu es sûre que c'est là ? » demanda Finn, longeant la rue et pointant le lieu du rendez-vous.

Rachel prit la main de Finn et le força gentiment à la suivre.

« Oui, c'est là. Je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine, mais Blaine aime bien ce genre d'endroit. »

Pour Rachel, rien ne valait les beaux hôtels, les belles salles de réception, les belles salles de spectacle. Après tout, Rachel était une fille, alors aimait tout ce qui brillait. _« Diamonds are gilrs best friends » _comme disait la chanson. C'était évident, non ?

Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et aperçurent Blaine debout sur scène, une guitare à la main, chantant d'une voix paisible une des chansons qu'il interprétait constamment. Ils attendirent que Blaine revienne vers un groupe plutôt nombreux pour s'avancer à leur tour. Rachel, pour attirer l'attention sur eux, applaudit bruyamment la performance. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, puisque tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux. Tous, sauf un seul, mais Rachel fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Si il ne voulait pas se retourner, elle ferait sans lui. Blaine vint vers eux, serra la main de Finn et prit rapidement Rachel dans ses bras.

« Rachel ! Finn ! Vous avez pu vous libérer ! »

Ils les guida vers la table, serrant les chaises pour que puisse s'installer le couple. Faisant un rapide tour de la tablée du regard, Finn arrêta son regard sur l'un des hommes inconnus qui était présent. Il avait un visage vraiment familier, comme si il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas ces cheveux courts, ni ce visage anguleux. Mais lorsque le regard bleu gris de l'inconnu croisa son regard, il sut immédiatement à qui il avait à faire. Constatation qui le fit se figer à son tour.

« Je crois que vous connaissez tout le monde à part Charlie et Kurt. »

Rachel tourna brutalement la tête vers l'homme que pointait Blaine. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut prendre dans ses bras celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, celui avec lequel elle avait partagé tant de rêves et d'espoir qu'elle comprenait pas comment il avait pu disparaître de sa vie aussi brutalement. Finn se leva à son tour, sous les regards définitivement perdu de tous les amis de Blaine.

Kurt n'avait pas bougé, pas esquissé un mouvement pour montrer qu'il avait reconnu Rachel. Et lorsque Finn posa une main sur son épaule, la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de se crisper encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne les avait pas vu tellement longtemps... Fuir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Rester n'était pas non plus une bonne solution, mais elle semblait être la seule qui lui restait. Il leva les yeux vers Rachel qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sebastian, légèrement irrité d'être laissé dans l'ignorance, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Kurt est mon demi-frère » lança froidement Finn, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où se mettre, tentant de comprendre la réaction de Kurt.

Blaine fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à associer les pièces du puzzle, qui semblait impossible à résoudre. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, et fronça les sourcils. Le monde n'était pas si petit que ça, tout de même ! Rachel prit la place de Blaine, mais garda la main de Kurt fermement serrée dans la sienne, comme si elle savait que'il n'avait qu'une seule envie pour le moment. Prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Kurt... Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? » questionna Rachel, oubliant complètement toutes les autres personnes assisses autour de la table.

Le jeune homme ne répondit, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille, ses amis, les seules personnes qui lui avaient permis de finir le lycée en un seul morceau. Les seules personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui...

« Kurt... Burt était effondré. Quand on va lui dire... » commença Finn, enthousiaste à l'idée d'annoncer à son beau-père qu'il avait par hasard réussi à remettre la main sur son fils.

Kurt fusilla Finn de son regard de glace. Un silence pesant s'était installé autour de la tablée, et personne ne savait vraiment où se mettre. Même Sebastian, habituellement sarcastique, restait silencieux. Il pouvait être méchant, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt. Une douleur sans fond, un puits béant.

« Il ne doit pas savoir » ordonna Kurt à voix basse.

Finn, coupé dans son élan, recula la tête de surprise et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... Il serait tellement... »

« Il ne doit pas savoir » répéta Kurt, élevant un peu la voix. « Oubliez que vous m'avez vu. Oubliez-moi ! »

Il se leva brusquement, et voulu quitta à toute vitesse le bar, tentant de contenir les larmes de rage, de frustration, de colère, qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Une main posée sur son bras le força à s'arrêter. Son regard plongea dans le regard noisette de Blaine. Kurt refusa intérieurement d'admettre que le regard que posait Blaine sur lui avait le pouvoir de le retenir dans ce bar. Qu'un seul regard de cette célébrité ultra-médiatique pouvait le clouer sur place.

Il y avait cru, au conte de fées, au _« happily ever after »_ et autres histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire croire que la vie n'est pas si noire. Pendant toute son enfance, pendant toute son adolescence, il avait cherché la personne qui le lui donnerait. Qui le rendrait heureux. Mais, parce que justement les contes de fées ne sont que des histoires, il n'avait jamais eu son heureux pour toujours. Battu, humilié, critiqué, insulté, sa vie au lycée n'avait été qu'une succession de désillusion.

Son seul regret dans toute cette affaire, c'était d'avoir abandonné son père. Avoir abandonné le seul être qui l'avait soutenu tout au long de ces années, qui ne l'avait pas jugé, et qui avait accepté toutes ses excentricités. Pourtant, son silence était nécessaire. Il préférait savoir que son père était inconscient de son échec. Lui qui s'était tant battu pour lui... Kurt ne supporterait pas de le décevoir une fois de plus.

« Reste » souffla simplement Blaine.

Un seul mot aurait pu suffire. Parce que Kurt ne se sentait pas capable de refuser quelque chose au propriétaire d'un tel regard. Blaine donnait vraiment l'impression de se soucier de lui. De ses sentiments. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme avait brisé ses défenses aussi facilement. Beaucoup trop facilement...

Charlie se glissa entre Blaine et Kurt, fixant son regard sur le visage humide de son ami. Son visage trahissait l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et elle ignora totalement l'expression presque suppliante qui s'était peinte sur le visage du chanteur.

« Kurt ? »

« Allons-nous en » souffla simplement le jeune homme.

Charlie s'excusa brièvement auprès de Blaine et ils quittèrent tous les deux le bar. Confus, Blaine retourna s'asseoir, alors que les conversations reprenaient timidement. Tous les regards se focalisèrent sur lui. Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

« Ils sont partis. »

« Merci, Captain Obvious » lança Sebastian en dressant les pouces, s'attirant des regards noirs. « La vraie question est : ils sont partis où ? »

Blaine fixa le jeune avocat qui se cala plus confortablement dans son siège. Au fond, il n'était pas méchant. Il avait retenu quelques leçons de son adolescence, dont celle qu'envoyer tout le monde paître n'était pas une bonne solution. Si la relation entre Blaine et Sebastian avait pour le moins très mal commencé, entre les tentatives de Sebastian de voler la place de leader des Warblers de Blaine, et ses tentatives plus ou moins efficaces de sortir avec Blaine juste le temps d'un soir. Mais une fois le... fossé comblé et les problèmes résolus, leur animosité s'était muée en une sorte de respect mutuel qui, Sebastian tenait à le souligner, n'était aucunement une amitié.

« J'en ai aucune idée » soupira Blaine.

Il se sentait mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Il ne comprenait pas tous ses sentiments absurdes qui gonflaient dans son cœur et lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour y croire. Et pourtant... Il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa tête le regard bleu plein de souffrance qu'il avait échangé avec Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'impression de vide qu'il avait décelé dans ce regard. Comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Comme si l'espoir avait totalement quitté son cœur. Comme si son seul but dans la vie était désormais de la laisser lentement s'écouler, et attendre le moment où elle finirait par le quitter.

« Eh mec, je ne veux pas te brusquer » intervint David « mais tu te rappelles de ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine ne voyait absolument pas où voulait en venir son manager, mais confirma d'un léger signe de tête.

« Tu sais où Kurt travaille » continua David, désolé par son ami.

« En effet. Et alors ? »

« Je suis certain que Walter acceptera de te donner son adresse. »

Comme si il venait d'être saisi d'une illumination divine, le visage de Blaine s'éclaira. Samy et Camille, les proches collaboratrices de Blaine, estimèrent que la conversation était réglée pour la soirée. Ce n'était pas qu'elles n'aimaient pas Kurt, elles ne le connaissaient juste pas vraiment, et elles ne tenaient pas à ce que l'un des seuls jours où Blaine pouvait se sentir normal soit gâché par un événement extérieur.

Les conversations retournèrent sur des sentiers un peu moins sombres, revenant sur des histoires qui réussirent à tirer des sourires, puis des rires aux personnes présentes. La soirée reprit un court plus ou moins normal, chacun partageant ses souvenirs, ses expériences, sa vie.

Seuls Finn et Rachel ne participaient pas à l'agitation générale. Rachel ne prononça pas un mot de la soirée, ce qui, il fallait le souligner, relevait de l'exploit. Finn l'imita également. Leurs pensées étaient sombres. Tournées vers Kurt. Vers l'un des membres de leur famille. Rachel avait tant pleuré quand il n'avait pas été pris avec elle à NYADA. Elle avait tant pleuré quand il avait disparu peu à peu de sa vie, mettant volontairement de la distance entre lui et ceux qui l'aimaient. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu les... l'abandonner comme il l'avait fait. Elle avait besoin de lui, et il était son seul ami. Le seul qui pouvait comprendre ses références à des comédies musicales, le seul avec qui elle aurait consentit à l'époque à partager la vedette. Le seul avec lequel elle voulait chanter sur scène. Les souvenirs des Nationales de New York pendant leur junior year restaient dans sa tête, tournant et retournant encore et encore. Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge pour ne plus partir.

Finn, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Burt. Il avait été effondré de voir disparaître son fils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout essayé pour son fils. Il avait tout accepté. Maintenant, il avait perdu espoir. Les photos accrochées aux murs n'étaient là que pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Finn avait bien tenté de les enlever, mais Burt s'était insurgé à chaque fois, et avait menacé Finn de représailles si il osait toucher une fois de plus aux clichés d'un Kurt souriant. Il ne voulait pas oublier son fils. Kurt n'était pas mort, il pouvait toujours revenir. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Carole essayait elle aussi de décrocher des cadres, dont celui qui faisait souffrir le plus Burt, sans plus de succès.

Un cadre dans lequel était accroché une photo prise un beau jour de printemps, dans le jardin de son ancienne maison. Un jardin fleurit et coloré. Une femme, rayonnante de bonheur et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, vêtue d'une robe courbe volant légèrement au vent, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon qui commençait à faire ses premiers pas. Un petit garçon fixant la femme avec adoration, marchant les bras tendus pour la rejoindre. Tous deux dans leur bulle, bulle que même la présence d'un photographe amateur n'avait pas réussi à briser. Ce jour-là, Burt avait immortalisé à jamais ce pourquoi il se battrait toute sa vie. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Parce que maintenant, Burt avait perdu sa femme, qu'il aimait par dessus tout, et son fils, pour lequel il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Et Finn aussi avait souffert de ne plus le voir. Kurt était devenu le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Même si Kurt lui avait interdit de l'appeler comme ça. Kurt qui avait grandit seul, alors que sa famille tentait de se reconstruire sans lui.

Finn n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes. Il l'admettait complètement. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas très doué quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Mais il comprenait la souffrance de Burt, dans une certaine mesure. Parce que, lorsque Kurt avait peu à peu disparu, une partie de lui était partie avec son frère. Son adolescence était partie avec Kurt, laissant derrière lui les morceaux brisés d''une famille qui avait déjà dû se reconstruire trop de fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer.

Disclamer : A moins que des discussions soient en cours et que je ne sois pas au courant, Glee ne m'appartient pas encore. Mais qui sait, peut être un jour...:p

La chanson titre du chapitre est la chanson Chasing cars du groupe Snow Patrol. J'adore cette chanson, qui est comme les autres suffisamment calme pour me plonger dans la bonne ambiance pour écrire.

Et désolée pour les fautes que je laisse dans mes chapitres, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. :)

Have a nice day ! (rien à voir mais j'avais envie de l'écrire).

Chapitre 5- Chasing cars.

Kurt avait l'impression de marcher dans le brouillard. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas non plus conscience de la main de Charlie posée sur son bras, le guidant à travers les rues sombres de la ville. Les souvenirs de son enfance rejaillissaient les uns après les autres alors qu'il tentait de les repousser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses souvenirs refusaient de retourner dans le coin sombre de sa mémoire, auquel il faisait en sorte de ne jamais accéder, de peur de plier sous le poids de sa souffrance.

Il n'avait pas non plus conscience du silence pesant qui s'était installé lourdement entre lui et Charlie. A vrai dire, il avait presque oublié sa présence.

Peu à peu, comme du venin se répandant dans son organisme, ses souvenirs s'insinuaient partout, paralysant son cerveau qui fonctionnait pour le moment en mode automatique. Le visage de son père, déçu, tournait encore et encore dans son esprit, se mêlant aux visages de Rachel, Finn, Carole, et tout ceux qui aujourd'hui devait avoir oublié son existence. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Peu de personnes devaient se souvenir de Kurt, le pauvre lycéen gay humilié pendant toute sa scolarité. Le pauvre garçon gay qui, en plus, était orphelin de mère. Si il n'était pas aussi mort de l'intérieur, il aurait sûrement rit. De lui et de sa pathétique histoire.

Une main se glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Un claquement raisonna dans le couloir glauque de son immeuble. Couloir étonnement calme. A croire que tout son environnement s'était harmonisé avec lui. Avec son cœur glacé. Avec son corps sans âme.

Une main douce mais ferme le poussa dans son appartement. Il se laissa faire, bien décidé à s'enterrer dans son lit et à oublier. Peut être même avec un verre ou deux. Encore une fois, il se dit que sa situation était risible. Lui qui avait tenté pendant toute son adolescence d'avoir une alimentation saine et équilibré, n'en avait plus rien à faire aujourd'hui. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne pouvait même plus se permettre de faire attention à lui. Quand chaque centime à son importance, on ne cherche qu'une chose. Quelque chose à manger. Quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose pour survivre. Quelque chose, tout simplement. N'importe quoi.

Il sentit qu'on le guidait au lit, prenant une grande partie de la pièce. Il s'assit mécaniquement, sans vraiment y penser. Le choc de revoir ses anciens amis ne passait pas.

Il sentit qu'on lui mettait dans les mains une tasse. Charlie ne parlait pas. Il prit en gorgée de ce qui se trouvait dans la tasse, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il buvait. Encore une fois, il en avait rien à faire. Il reconnut rapidement le liquide qu'il buvait. Du lait chaud. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait bu du lait chaud, qui restait le symbole certes puéril mais symbole malgré tout de son adolescence. De sa relation avec Finn. De leurs discussions nocturnes. Quand Finn lui racontait ses soucis quotidiens avec sa petite-amie, l'apparentant soit à un colonel de l'armée de terre, soit à une beauté douce et compatissante en fonction des événements de la journée.

« Tu veux que je te laisse » demanda d'une voix douce Charlie.

« Non. Reste » répondit à voix basse Kurt.

La jeune femme sourit doucement à son ami, et enleva ses chaussures. Elle alluma le petit poste de télé posé dans un coin de la pièce, et prit la télécommande. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, posa son dos contre le mur, et zappa en silence. Kurt, de son côté, buvait en silence le lait chaud. Il savait que c'était une invitation implicite à s'ouvrir à Charlie. Elle ne devait pas avoir compris qui était Rachel et Finn pour lui. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs familles respectives ou de ce qui les avaient amené dans ce trou à rat sombre et lugubre. C'était un sujet tabou. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'en parler. Parce que même si ils étaient proches, même si ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais pensé se confier l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, honte de ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Le silence se prolongea, seulement brisé par le bruit de la télé. Télévision qui fonctionnait une fois de temps en temps, à croire qu'elle avait ses sautes d'humeur, comme les êtres humains.

Mais ce soir-là, contrairement aux autres soirs, Kurt avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un. De pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, et de se dire qu'il n'était pas seul. De croire pendant quelques instants que la vie n'était pas aussi noire. Il voulait s'échapper de ce monde trop sombre pour lui. Il avait toujours voulu la lumière, et se retrouvait coincé comme un cafard dans un recoin lugubre. Comme les cafards, il sentait qu'on pourrait l'écraser d'une simple pression du pied. Il posa doucement la tasse au sol, et s'assit le dos au mur, dans la même position de Charlie. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Il se borna à fixer la télévision, diffusant un vieux film dont il ne connaissait même pas le titre. Mais finalement, il s'en fichait aussi.

« J'ai su que j'avais raté ma vie le jour où j'ai été jeté de chez un producteur pour la neuvième fois en un mois. »

Charlie tourna ses yeux gris vers Kurt mais garda le silence, l'invitant à continuer.

Kurt n'était plus vraiment avec elle. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Sans vraiment mettre d'ordre dans ses idées, il raconta tout à Charlie. Sa scolarité durant laquelle il avait été humilié, battu et insulté parce qu'il était lui-même, son coming-out chaotique auprès de son père sur une musique de Beyonce, le harcèlement de l'un des sportifs du lycée, qui en avait été jusqu'à le menacer de mort, le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et son père, puis le fossé qui s'était creusé à la suite du remariage de son père avec la mère de Finn. Le refus de sa candidature à NYADA, aussi injuste qu'incompréhensible, alors que l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'école l'avait félicité pour son audition. Alors que Rachel, qui elle avait totalement raté son audition avait été prise, à force de persuasion et de harcèlement. La jalousie qui en avait découlé. L'appel de New York, associé à l'envie irrépréhensible de quitter Lima au plus vite. Les joies et l'espoir des premières semaines, puis la chute progressive vers les bas-fond. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond, les choses empiraient encore plus. La rupture progressive entre Kurt et sa famille. L'envie de vivre à nouveau avec des gens normaux. Le dégoût de sa condition. La honte de ne pas pouvoir retourner vers ceux qui comptait pour lui.

Charlie ne fut pas vexée de voir que Kurt ne la considérait pas comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle le savait. Elle comme lui avait fait des choses qui, pour la plupart des gens, seraient impensables. Quelque chose en eux s'était brisé. Elle comprenait son envie de côtoyer des gens qui n'avaient pas vu toutes ses choses qui les rendaient différents. Elle le comprenait tellement qu'elle commença à pleurer tant sa vie était pitoyable. Vide de sens. Parce que, de toutes les choses qu'elle avait fait, l'une des seules qu'elle regrettait vraiment était de ne pas avoir eu de famille à ses côtés.

Kurt entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il entendit les reniflements discrets de Charlie. Il comprit que son histoire faisait écho à la sienne. Qu'ils partageaient des choses que personne ne comprendrait. Il le savait déjà, et pourtant cela sembla subitement s'éclairer dans son esprit. Il tourna alors son regard remplit de larmes vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire. Kurt n'avait jamais été celui qui amorçait un contact physique. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt mal supporter qu'on lui saute au cou. Mais, à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de Kurt, et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ce soir, c'était lui et elle contre le monde. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Kurt. Et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Debout à l'accueil du Ritz, Kurt attendait les clients potentiels, un sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage. Il savait qu'un groupe de personnes devaient arriver pour manger le midi même, mais la réservation était au nom de Patterson, le laissant indifférent. Il voyait défiler tellement de monde, qu'à force il ne se souvenait plus des visages. Les noms se mélangeaient souvent, mais il faisait en sorte d'éviter les grosses confusions, qui pourraient déplaire aux clients, et donc par ricochets à la direction, ce qui le renverrait immanquablement à la case ménage. Ce qu'il tenait à éviter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Un petit groupe de personnes entra. Il tourna son regard vers eux, tandis que un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques l'apercevait. Kurt reconnut immédiatement Wes, l'ami de Blaine. Il retint un soupir, et reconstruisit son sourire, qui avait cédé pendant quelques secondes sa place à la surprise.

-Kurt, quelle joie de te revoir.

-Moi de même Monsieur.

Wes éclata de rire, attirant les regards des personnes aux alentours sur eux, mettant Kurt mal-à-l'aise. Le jeune interne jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Est ce que tu pourrais appeler Walter pour moi, demanda Wes, semblant se rappeler de sa présence ici. Lui dire que je suis arrivé.

Surpris, Kurt s'exécuta néanmoins, sans lui demander la raison de sa présence. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Au bout de deux sonneries, il eut en ligne l'une des secrétaires du directeur. Après quelques phrases courtes et impersonnelles, Kurt raccrocha le combiné et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Wes.

-Monsieur Walter va vous recevoir. Sa secrétaire va venir vous chercher.

Wes le remercia.

-Au fait, comment va ta chère amie ?

-Charlotte ? Très bien, je vous remercie.

La secrétaire arriva, salua rapidement Kurt d'un signe de tête et serra brièvement la main de Wes, qui s'excusa auprès de Kurt.

-A une prochaine fois, j'espère.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, le jeune interne suivit le dragon qui servait au directeur de secrétaire. Kurt, définitivement surpris, se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre et professionnel, et tourna son attention vers un nouveau groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-Monsieur Anderson, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous donnez ce genre de renseignements personnels, murmura Walter, se penchant vers Blaine comme si il lui disait un secret.

-Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est l'adresse officielle de Kurt Hummel.

Le directeur se dandinait sur sa chaise, partagé entre l'envie de satisfaire les volontés de l'un des artistes les plus riches et célèbres de sa génération, et la confidentialité évidente de ce genre de données. Son visage gras était parsemé de goutte de sueur. Même avec la climatisation, Walter avait toujours trop chaud.

Blaine, lui, était assit très droit, et vêtu pour l'occasion d'un costume Armani noir, qu'un connaisseur comme Walter ne pouvait que remarquer. Sûr de lui, Blaine avait bien l'intention de récupérer cette adresse. Il voulait voir Kurt. Mais il savait que le jeune homme ne lui parlerait jamais sur son lieu de travail, et Blaine ne pouvait pas courir les rues pour le suivre.

Un coup bref sur la porte du bureau tira Walter de son débat intérieur. Il cria un Entrez retentissant, et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'une des secrétaires, qui fit entrer Wes. Blaine se leva et serra la main de Wes, qui s'avança pour serrer la main de Walter, qui était définitivement perdu.

Si en plus de Anderson s'ajoutait l'un des membres d'une des familles les plus éminentes de la ville, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de les offenser... Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses courts cheveux, dévoilant une calvitie naissante qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de dissimuler par une coiffure savamment étudiée, qui avait sans aucun doute demandé des heures de travail acharné à une armada d'artistes capillaires, ayant passé des semaines à chercher une solution pour embellir le mieux possible un homme qui n'avait définitivement rien pour lui.

-Messieurs, je vais avoir de gros problèmes si M. Hummel découvre que c'est moi qui vous ai donné son adresse personnelle...

Blaine lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur. Il avait toujours eu le don de pouvoir convaincre les gens en un regard. Il ne l'exerçait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était sûr de gagner la partie. Qu'importe la personne en face de lui.

-Nous ne lui dirons pas que c'est vous qui nous l'avez dit, le rassura t-il d'une voix douce. Et vous aurez toute notre gratitude pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée.

Walter ne mit pas longtemps à reconsidérer les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui. Il décrocha son téléphone, et appela la secrétaire pour lui hurler d'amener immédiatement le dossier de M. Hummel. Une sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Blaine, qui échangea un regard satisfait avec Wes. La secrétaire entra après avoir frappé discrètement, et tendit un dossier à Walter, qui ne la remercia pas, ni daigna lui adresser un regard. Le dragon ressortit aussi discrètement, tandis que Walter ouvrait chemise cartonné. Il prit un post-it et annota le nom et l'adresse de Kurt, qu'il tendit à Blaine.

-Si j'étais vous, souffla Walter sur le ton de la confidence, je n'irais pas dans ce quartier seul. Ce n'est pas une place pour des gens comme vous.

Blaine décida d'ignorer la remarque, et se leva. Les deux hommes l'imitèrent et échangèrent des poignées de mains, avant de quitter le bureau. Ils ressortirent rapidement de l'hôtel, Blaine déçu de ne pas voir Kurt à l'accueil. Ils montèrent dans la limousine de Blaine, et rejoignirent l'appartement du chanteur, discutant de banalités. Ils montèrent dans l'immense appartement de Blaine et, une fois la porte fermée, Blaine reprit le papier dans sa poche, et lut l'adresse. Adresse qui le fit se figer. Wes se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lire, et manqua de peu d'avoir la même réaction.

-Je crois que Walter a raison sur un point. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles là-bas, lança Wesley, les sourcils froncés.

Il était inquiet pour Blaine. Et pour cause, Blaine avait toujours eu un grand talent pour se plonger jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis. A croire qu'il en faisait exprès. Ou plutôt qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Blaine lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas un quartier fréquentable. Encore moins pour toi.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. Il le savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Mais il savait aussi qu'il voulait revoir Kurt.

-De toute manière, tu repars en studio dès la semaine prochaine, je te rappelle. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller crapahuter dans tout New York pour retrouver ta belle.

Blaine haussa les épaules, ignorant le commentaire sarcastique de Wes, posa le post-it sur la table basse, et enleva sa veste.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, demanda Blaine, tentant de se comporter en hôte acceptable, alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas les pensées à ça.

-Non merci, répondit Wes, qui n'était pas aveugle.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, plongés dans leurs pensées. Le téléphone de Wes ne tarda pas à les faire sortir de leur torpeur. Le jeune interne se leva d'un bond, et récupéra sa veste. Blaine l'imita tout en lenteur.

« Je dois retourner travailler » expliqua Wes calmement, d'un ton redevenant subitement professionnel.

Blaine hocha la tête, ses pensées tournées vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Il ne remarqua pas le changement subtile ayant opéré chez Wes. Son ami avait toujours su distinguer le professionnel du personnel.

« Mais tu ne fais rien sans me prévenir » ajouta Wes d'une voix ferme. « Et tu ne vas pas là-bas sans moi. Ou plutôt, tu ne vas pas là-bas tout court. »

Blaine hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait. Il attendait juste que Wes ne parte pour aller chez Kurt. Le jeune interne ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et lança un dernier regard à son ami avant de se tourner vers l'ascenseur. Blaine ferma sa porte et partit se changer dans sa chambre, troquant son costume hors de prix pour un jean et un pull de l'université de New York élimé. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se laver les cheveux, et ainsi enlever la couche non-négligeable de gel qui maintenait plus ou moins efficacement sa masse de cheveux bouclés en place. La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit, et il dut courir dans son salon les cheveux couverts de mousse dégoulinants recouverts maladroitement par une serviette. Il attrapa son portable et prit l'appel sans regarder qu'il l'appelait.

« Blaine Anderson, j'écoute. »

« Tu as encore oublié que tu n'étais pas en vacances ? »

La voix glaciale de David lui fit momentanément oublier Kurt. Momentanément seulement car ses pensées retournèrent vers lui rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais... »

« Mais tu as une séance photo dans une heure, et tu n'as pas encore ramené ton petit cul au maquillage » le coupa brutalement David, bien plus brutalement qu'il n'était dans ses habitudes. « Une voiture t'attend en bas de chez toi. »

Puis le manager coupa brutalement la communication, laissant Blaine pantois. Il jeta son portable sur le canapé et retourna à la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. Il repassa dans sa chambre prendre ses lentilles, qu'il remit d'un geste précis et sûr, ce geste que tout ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait admire. Il ramassa son portable, prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement, fermant rapidement la porte d'entrée.

Blaine Anderson n'était qu'un jeune homme comme les autres, tentant de continuer à vivre, tentant de ne pas oublier que sa vie ne serait jamais celle de quelqu'un de normal. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais être totalement libre. Tentant de trouver un sens à sa vie, qu'il avait l'impression de détenir qu'à moitié.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer.

Ayant totalement perdu la notion des dates de publication et des dates tout court, pour cause de surcharge d'emploi du temps, je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongée, et espère (mieux vaut ne pas promettre) que cela ne se reproduira pas.

Et merci pour toutes les marques que laissent vos passages, pour votre attention et vos commentaires toujours aussi agréables à recevoir.

Disclamer : Et non, je ne possède rien. A part peut être mon imaginaire sur-développé et ses idées parfois incohérentes. Mais ça s'arrête là. Après, je n'aurait rien contre un peu plus...

La chanson Love song requiem appartient au groupe Trading Yesterday.

Chapitre 6- Love song requiem. 

Blaine fulminait. Les assistants de production l'évitaient soigneusement. On pourrait presque voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il tournait en rond encore et encore dans la petite pièce qui lui avait été attribuée avant l'interview. Interview qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir accepté. Et le pire, c'était que David ne daignait pas venir le voir.

Le chanteur imposa sa mauvaise humeur à tout ceux qui vinrent s'occuper de lui. Maquilleuses, stylistes, subirent de plein fouet la morosité quasi contagieuse du jeune chanteur. Ils s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce, laissant le jeune homme tourner en rond.

Lorsque Blaine entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva brusquement la tête, et vit entrer David. Il marchait tranquillement, un petit sourire sur le visage. Blaine n'eut sur le coup qu'une envie. Lui faire avaler son sourire. Lui rappeler que si il était son manager, il devait malgré tout le consulter quand il s'agissait d'interviews.

« Prêt ? » demanda David d'une voix enjouée.

« Prêt pour quoi ? » rétorqua froidement Blaine. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là ! »

David s'appuya contre un mur, son regard se glaçant instantanément.

« Si tu ne me prenais pas pour ton agenda parlant, tu saurais peut-être pour QUI tu es là. La télévision, Blaine ! »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait passer sur une chaîne nationale, dans l'une des émissions en vogue du moment. Évidemment, pour quelqu'un de normal, ce moment aurait été inoubliable, mais pour Blaine, ce n'était qu'un passage rapide et orchestré à la télé, où il allait encore une fois devoir jouer le chien savant pour des gens qui n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'il était vraiment.

« Alors tu vas bouger ton derrière de star de cette loge et aller sur le plateau où tout le monde n'attend que toi pour commencer » ordonna David, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'attendre que Blaine daigne sortir.

Il s'exécuta en silence, pestant intérieurement contre son manager. Il pensa à Wes, Finn et Nick qui devaient aller voir où habitait Kurt, et faire du repérage. Savoir si Blaine pouvait oui et non s'aventurer dans ces quartiers sensibles de la ville.

« Wes, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de venir ici » demanda Finn, d'une voix dont il tentait de dissimuler les tremblements derrière une fausse joie.

« Si on ne le fait pas, Blaine va venir ici tout seul » rétorqua Wes, vigilant. « Et je préfère le savoir en compagnie de deux ou trois gardes du corps loin de ce quartier ».

« Je ne sais pas ce que Blaine ferrait sans toi » lança Nick, qui faisait glisser son regard aiguisé sur chaque détail.

Sur chaque détail qui ne pouvait tromper quelqu'un comme lui. Ce quartier, c'était les bas-fonds. Une odeur aigre, une fraîcheur anormale en cet journée plutôt ensoleillée pour la saison, et une lumière grisâtre.

« Il n'aurait pas survécu au lycée » lança Wes, sur un ton où plaisanterie et sarcasme étaient difficilement dissociable.

Finn n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes, il le savait. Mais Kurt, lui, était quelqu'un de brillant, d'intéressant, de cultivé... Comment avait-il pu survivre ici ? En se coupant les cheveux ? En faisant de la boxe ? Comment un jeune homme aussi ambitieux que Kurt pouvait vivre ici ? Retournant encore et encore cette même question, Finn ne trouvait pas de réponse logique. Il ne trouvait de réponses à aucune de ses questions...

Wes jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide au post-it que Blaine lui avait remis, d'une manière proche de la vénération. Il relut une nouvelle fois l'adresse qui y était notée, et leva le nez vers les plaques rouillées accrochées plus ou moins grossièrement par des ficelles. Ce n'était pas comme si ce quartier était un quartier touristique. Les junkies ont rarement besoin de lire les plaques énonçant les noms de rues. Encore faut-il qu'ils sachent lire.

Wes pointa d'un mouvement de tête l'une des portes d'immeubles. Immeubles délabrés et grisâtres. Finn sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils entrèrent sans un mot dans l'immeuble et jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à constater que l'ascenseur était, comme tout le reste, délabré et inutilisable, et se résolurent à monter les six étages à pieds, ignorant les quelques cris résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était dans la rue.

Wes, habitué au luxe et à la lumière, avait du mal à s'imaginer vivre ici. Comment supporter cette ambiance qui vous glaçait les os ? Comment survivre dans un pareil environnement ?

Arrivé au sixième, légèrement essoufflé par l'effort, Wes frappa à la porte qui se trouvait au fond du palier. Lorsqu'il tapa deux coups brefs, les trois hommes purent immédiatement constater que la porte en question ne devait être qu'un contre-plaqué qu'un homme de stature et de force moyenne pouvait sans aucun doute briser d'un seul coup d'épaule. Le manque de lumière, une porte fragile, un escalier dont il manquait plusieurs marches, un ascenseur en panne...

Ils entendirent des pas rapides puis des mouvements derrière la porte. A leur surprise, la porte mit une bonne minute à s'ouvrir, dans un bruit de verrou, sur Charlie, qui les fixait d'un air tout aussi surpris. Elle les invita à rentrer précipitamment sans leur demander la raison de leur venue, et referma le verrou, après avoir vérifié brièvement le palier. Elle se tourna vers eux, resserrant les pans de la chemise qu'elle portait, comme seul et unique vêtement. Elle s'excusa quelques minutes, le temps de mettre une tenue plus décente. Elle ramassa un jean qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise, tandis que Wes la suivit du regard, fixé sur les longues jambes de la jeune femme.

Les trois hommes firent le tour du propriétaire du regard. Tour qui fut vite effectué. Une seule pièce faisant office de salle à manger, chambre à coucher et cuisine, plus la pièce dans laquelle Charlie venait de rentrer précipitamment, qui devait être une salle de bain, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Nick s'assit sur l'une des chaises, alors que Finn prenait la deuxième. Wes s'installa sur le bord du lit, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi Charlie était-elle dans l'appartement de Kurt ? Et comment elle faisait pour être à la fois aussi sexy et aussi innocente. Aucun d'eux ne prononça une parole, perdu dans la contemplation du minuscule appartement.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à revenir dans la pièce. Elle se tordait inconsciemment les mains, ne semblant pas savoir par où commencer, gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle triturait ses mains, les lèvres pincées et le regard insondable. Nick cassa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre-eux.

« Nous sommes venus pour voir Kurt. On s'inquiétait pour lui. »

La jeune femme sourit, secoua la tête, répondant silencieusement à une de ses remarques intérieures, puis elle glissa son regard sur Finn.

« Il va beaucoup mieux, merci pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre votre venue. »

« A vrai dire, nous pensions attendre ici » lança Finn, de sa délicatesse habituelle.

Il n'était pas méchant, Finn. Il n'était même pas violent. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir frappé quelqu'un depuis le lycée. Et pourtant, sa carrure de joueur de football pouvait le laisser penser. Finn Hudson était plus un gros nounours, jouant le dur mais possédant un cœur en guimauve. Sa relation tumultueuse et passionnée avec Rachel suffisait bien à montrer qu'il était incapable de vivre seul. De même, il n'avait jamais su manier les mots. Il lui arrivait souvent de blesser les personnes qu'il aimait en une seule remarque qu'il pensait anodine. Et même en faisant les efforts, il arrivait rarement à se taire. Il était le pro du « pieds dans le plat ».

La jeune femme serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Wes, qui croisa son regard. Si de loin il paraissait insondable, de plus près, le jeune interne y voyait de la peur. Peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle desserra les lèvres, et posa son dos contre le mur le plus éloigné d'eux. Ce qui n'était pas loin mais laissait une distance suffisante entre elle et eux.

« Très bien, il va arriver dans quelques minutes, de toute manière. Je vous proposerais bien quelque chose à boire mais, ici, même l'eau n'est pas potable. »

La remarque acerbe de la jeune femme jeta un froid dans la pièce. Inconsciemment ou pas, Charlie voulait les faire partir, Wes n'en doutait pas. Un silence pesant emplit lentement la pièce. Finn se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Wes observait discrètement Charlie, et Nick fixait un point visible par lui seul sur le mur d'en face, un sourire lointain aux lèvres.

Un bruit de clé introduite dans la serrure les sortit tous de leur torpeur. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte. Kurt entra rapidement, inconscient dans un premier temps du nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis il se figea, arrêtant son regard sur chaque personne présente. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de son demi-frère, et pinça les lèvres. Il s'approcha de Charlie et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, mais dans laquelle transpirait une colère contenue.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Longue » répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix lasse. « Ils sont venus pour toi » ajouta t-elle d'une manière que Wes ne put s'empêcher de trouver désagréable et malpolie.

Kurt se tourna vers eux et croisa les bras.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement froide.

« Blaine voulait te revoir » lança Nick d'un ton sympathique.

« Il ne pouvait pas venir de lui-même ? »

« Et bien... Le quartier n'est pas très sûr, pour lui, tu comprends » exposa Wes simplement, comme une évidence, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise, comme si il comprenait l'absurdité de sa remarque.

Une évidence, certes, mais qui tira une grimace à Kurt, qui passa inaperçue, puisque les trois invités fixaient la table avec un intérêt feint. Un quartier pas sûr pour Blaine... Kurt eut soudainement l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Ou alors de taper la tête de Wes contre le mur, histoire de LUI remettre les idées en place.

A la place, Kurt se gifla mentalement. Évidemment, qu'espérait-il ? Comme dans les contes de fées ? Que son prince charmant vienne l'arracher à sa misère, tel une Cendrillon des temps modernes ? Sauf que Kurt n'avait jamais eu de marraine la bonne fée. Et qu'aujourd'hui, même les princes étaient des assistés.

Lui qui ne rêvait plus, pourquoi imaginer quelque chose qui de toute manière ne se produirait jamais ?

Charlie retint un ricanement. Le quartier n'était pas plus sécuritaire pour elle ou Kurt que pour Blaine, toute star soit-il. Le quartier, son quartier, était ce genre de quartier où on pouvait vous poignarder pour un billet de 10 dollars. Ou n'importe quel junkie pouvait s'attaquer à vous, que vous soyez un homme, une femme, ou une célébrité mondialement reconnu. Les junkies ne sont pas physionomistes. Encore moins quand ils sont en manque.

« Rachel aussi veut te revoir » lança Finn, désireux d'alléger l'ambiance. « Elle m'a dit de te dire que vos discussions lui manquait. Personne ne connaît mieux les comédies musicales que toi. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils, apprenant quelque chose sur Kurt. Si elle avait dû parier, elle n'aurait pas mis les comédies musicales en tête de la liste des choses qu'aimait Kurt. Il chantait, ça elle le savait, mais pour le reste... Kurt glissa son regard de glace sur son demi-frère, gardant le silence.

Finn se leva et combla le fossé qui le séparait de Kurt. Il lui prit les mains.

« Kurt, tout le monde t'a cherché partout. Mais personne ne t'en veux. »

Finn savait qu'il parlait au nom de tous. Burt n'avait jamais éprouvé de la colère envers son fils. Carole non plus. Seule Rachel avait pesté contre lui, mais c'était son comportement habituel pour masquer son désarroi.

Kurt baissa les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa résistance s'effilochait, et il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment va mon père? »

« Relativement bien » répondit Finn, stupidement inconscient d'avoir gagné la partie. « Il sera heureux de te revoir. »

« Attends avant de lui dire » le coupa Kurt d'une voix tremblante, qu'il tentait de garder neutre. « Attends un peu... »

Finn acquiesça, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna s'asseoir, entraînant Kurt avec lui. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber aux côtés de Wes. Restait le fossé entre Charlie et les hommes, fossé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se combler.

« Vous cherchez à déménager ? » demanda Nick, brisant le silence.

Nick montra d'un signe du menton le journal ouvert aux pages des petites annonces. Kurt confirma d'un signe de tête. Charlie se mordit la lèvre. Wes la fixait. Finn était heureux.

« Vous avez trouvé ? » continua Nick, glissant son regard de connaisseur sur la page.

« Non » lâcha Kurt après avoir soupiré. « Rien qui ne nous convienne ».

« Nous ? » répéta Finn.

« Charlie et moi » expliqua Kurt, cherchant le regard de la jeune femme. « Pour le moment on vit tous les deux ici, comme ça on fait des économies sur un loyer. »

Kurt se tortilla sur sa chaise, prenant conscience qu'il en avait trop dit. Il chercha à se justifier, maladroitement.

« C'est petit, mais on s'y fait, pas vrai ? »

Charlie hocha la tête, toujours appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ça vous intéresse un coup de main ? » proposa Nick.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de l'offre. Nick s'expliqua.

« Je suis agent immobilier, ici, à New York. »

Il sortit une carte de visite de sa veste, et la tendit à Kurt qui y jeta un coup d'oeil, avant de la poser sur la table.

« Vos honoraires ne seront en aucun cas dans nos cordes » exposa calmement Kurt. « Mais merci quant même. »

Il repoussa doucement la carte vers Nick qui posa deux doigts dessus, juste pour la repousser au centre de la table.

« Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Et la famille de mes amis sont également mes amis. Dans tous les cas, je veux bien vous aider gratuitement. »

Kurt et Charlie fixèrent l'agent immobilier d'un regard de poisson rouge sorti de son bocal. Wes sourit. Ils avaient gagné la partie.

« Après tout, j'arrive à trouver des appartements de 300m² à New York, avec vue sur Central Park. Alors je peux bien trouver un petit 30m² décent pour pas trop cher » continua Nick, souriant comme à son habitude.

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il en avait trop vu, des espoirs déçus, des offres qu'il pensait parfaites, et qui s'avéraient n'être que des canulars.

« Vous... Je... »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Kurt préféra se taire. Quitter cet endroit. Quitter ce quartier. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et son rêve allait être enfin réalité.

Il en avait eu, des rêves. Des rêves de grandeur, et lumière et de gloire. Et aujourd'hui, son seul rêve était de pouvoir vivre décemment. Sans avoir peur chaque jour de se faire attaquer. Il secoua la tête, une question primordiale lui traversant brutalement l'esprit.

« Mais, au fait, comment avez vous eu mon adresse ? »

Wes et Nick échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Blaine a usé de son charme sur le céphalopode qui sert de directeur au Ritz. »

Kurt ne mit pas longtemps comprendre l'allusion, et se promit de demander à Blaine une explication plus détaillée. Wes jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le ramenant sur terre. Il se leva, et tout le monde l'imita.

« Je vais devoir retourner travailler. Mais Nick peux t'... vous accompagner chez Blaine, si ça vous intéresse. »

La proposition était au départ adressée juste à Kurt, mais il se rappela rapidement de l'expression de soulagement sur le visage de Charlie quand Kurt était arrivé. Alors la proposition fut collective. Et elle fut accepté avec réticence par les deux amis, qui quittèrent l'appartement avec eux.

Personne ne commenta leur traversée des rues lugubres du quartier. Même les taxis ne s'aventuraient pas dans ces coins. Personne ne tenait à trouver les problèmes. Or, dans ce quartier, les problèmes étaient la seule chose que l'on pouvait trouver. Excepté peut-être des cadavres de bouteilles vides et des filtres encore fumants ayant été jeté sans ménagement dans la rue.

Une fois revenu dans des rues plus lumineuses, le flot continuel de passants grossit et, un fois rendu à la station de métro, ce flot manqua de peu de les séparer. Alors que Kurt allait s'aventurer dans le métro, Wes héla un taxi, et, comble de la chance, un véhicule s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Il invita d'un geste de la main Kurt et Charlie à monter, et Nick les suivit. Finn s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux, mais Rachel tenait à fêter leur cinq ans et sept mois de mariage. Wes, lui, devait prendre son service de nuit à l'hôpital. Les deux hommes attendirent ensemble le long du trottoir, tandis que le taxi s'éloignait d'eux, pour s'insérer dans la circulation dense de New York. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, autre que ceux de Nick pour indiquer l'adresse de Blaine. Le chauffeur garda également le silence, et le trajet sembla durer des heures.

Pourtant, peu de temps après, le taxi s'arrêta de nouveau, devant la porte d'entrée d'un grand immeuble d'une beauté et d'une hauteur à couper le souffle. Ils descendirent du véhicule et Nick paya le chauffeur, lui indiquant de garder la monnaie. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et repartit rapidement. Nick se mit en marche, suivi de près par les deux amis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en l'air. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, sous le regard perçant d'un homme vêtu de noir, et Nick se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. Une jeune femme souriante accueillit le petit groupe en le saluant. Nick lui demanda d'appeler Blaine, pour que les agents de sécurité qui se tenaient près des ascenseurs ne leur sautent pas à la gorge. La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement, et les autorisa tout aussi prestement à monter, leur indiquant que Blaine les attendaient. Nick la remercia et monta dans l'ascenseur, imité par Charlie et Kurt qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour, tentant de ne louper aucun détail. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, et une musique douce les accompagna pendant le court trajet.

Kurt ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans cet immeuble résidentiel de grand standing. Il aurait pu, s'y sentir chez lui. Il y a longtemps. Ce qui aujourd'hui lui semblait être à des années lumières de ce qu'il voulait. Le miroir de l'ascenseur ne lui renvoyait définitivement pas une image flatteuse. Une visage pâle et dur, des yeux mornes, des cheveux trop courts. Un corps musclé. Bien loin de ce qu'il aurait voulu être.

Son regard glissa vers le reflet de Charlie. Toujours aussi belle. La lumière tamisée de l'ascenseur faisait briller ses yeux gris, et donnait des reflets blonds à ses cheveux. Même en jean et en chemise, Charlie semblait bien plus à sa place qu'il ne l'était lui.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur le fit revenir sur terre, et il suivit Nick et Charlie sur le palier. L'agent immobilier frappa deux coups brefs sur la porte qui lui faisait face, porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Blaine, vêtu d'un vieux T-Shirt gris délavé et d'un jean tout aussi passé. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il aperçut Kurt, dissimulé derrière Nick. Il les invita à rentrer d'un ton jovial, ne détachant que quelques secondes son regard de Kurt. Il referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Nick, en habitué de l'appartement, s'installait confortablement sur le grand canapé blanc. Kurt s'assit avec lenteur sur le bout du canapé, les fesses au bord, comme si il avait peur de tâcher le tissu blanc. Charlie resta debout, regardant autour d'elle, préférant ne toucher à rien de peur de casser quelque chose. Blaine la prit par l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Surpris par sa réaction, Blaine la lâcha et s'écarta. Décidant finalement de faire comme si de rien était, il proposa à ses désormais invités quelque chose à boire, faisant une liste immense et non-exhaustive de ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. Nick accepta volontiers un café. Charlie, mal-à-l'aise, demanda un Coca. Kurt, lui, remercia le chanteur mais déclina l'offre.

Kurt ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Blaine. Il essayait de détacher l'image de chanteur à succès du jeune homme entouré de ses amis de lycée, subissant les moqueries de ceux-ci concernant une fascination quasi obsessionnelle pour les nœuds de papillon et une consommation industrielle de gel coiffant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Comme il n'arrivait pas à séparer sa haine de sa propre fascination pour ce qu'était Blaine. Un beau jeune homme à qui tout avait réussi. Un beau jeune homme qui avait réussi là où Kurt avait lamentablement échoué. Un jeune homme qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds, mais qui s'obstinait à vouloir de lui dans son entourage. Pourtant, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si c'était lui à la place de Blaine, il se serait fait pitié. Un jeune homme ayant rêvé sa vie en couleur, mais n'ayant pas trouvé le secret du bonheur, perdu dans un monde qui ne lui avait jamais donné sa place, et qui n'allait sans doute pas commencer à la lui donner.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Lost Highway

Résumé : Blaine Anderson est une étoile étincelante dans le paysage musical américain. Enchaînant encore et encore les récompenses, il peut désormais se venter d'avoir à son actif une reconnaissance internationale, clôturant sa première tournée internationale par un énorme show à New York, ville de ses débuts. A 25 ans, il a tout pour être heureux. Mais tout son monde va brutalement s'écrouler lorsqu'il va croiser les pas de Kurt Hummel, jeune homme désabusé et blessé par la vie. Et alors que tout semblait les opposer, il suffit parfois d'un petit quelque chose pour tout changer.

Disclamer : Ca y est c'est dit, j'ai le plaisir de vous le redire une nouvelle fois, non, je ne possède rien. Excepté les idées étranges qui traversent mon esprit la nuit, voire même le jour, dans certaines circonstances.

7 chapitres à mon actif ! Je suis en passe d'écrire un de mes records personnels ! Je vais bientôt sortir mon Guinness book !

Et désolée pour le retard mais mes compétences en informatique vont décroissantes en ce moment et j'ai supprimé malencontreusement ce chapitre dans son intégralité.

Bien, sans compter mon excès de bonne humeur, j'espère que pour vous aussi les choses se passent bien ! En espérant que vous passiez un bon moment, ou tout au moins divertissant moment, en lisant ce chapitre !

Chapitre 7- I hate everything about you. 

Kurt frappa d'un coup sec sur son réveil, qui n'eut pas le temps d'émettre plus d'une sonnerie stridente. Kurt se dépêtra des couvertures, tout en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. Il ramassa le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main et le mit d'un geste vif. Torse nu, et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se laver, puis repassa dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de tout le reste. Il tourna son regard vers Charlie, qui gémissait doucement, ordonnant inintelligiblement d'éteindre la lumière. Attendri, Kurt remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, et elle se pelotonna lentement. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il prit un T-Shirt roulé en boule dans le coin de la pièce, le mit tout en tentant de le lisser et de lui rendre une forme à peu près normale, puis passa sur ses épaules un sweat à capuche gris. Il remit à sonner le réveil, pour que la jeune femme soit réveillée dans deux heures, par la même sonnerie délicate et insupportable qu'émettait l'engin de malheur qu'était le vieux réveil de voyage. Il prit ses clés et ses papiers et sortit de l'appartement, refermant à clé la porte d'entrée. Il quitta en silence l'immeuble délabré, ce qui tenait presque du miracle, compte tenu de l'état déplorable des escaliers qui grinçaient à chacun de ses pas. Il passa telle une ombre dans le silence angoissant des rues du quartier, sombre malgré l'heure. Même le soleil du matin ne semblait pas vouloir venir jusqu'ici. Même les dieux semblaient avoir abandonné les gens de ce quartier...

Perdu dans ses considérations quasi métaphysique, Kurt avançait rapidement, et arriva rapidement à la station de métro la plus proche. Il n'était pas en avance, et il ne se voyait pas courir jusqu'au Ritz. Il parvint à monter dans une rame du métro, rame qui le mena en quelques minutes dans le quartier clinquant où se trouvait le Ritz, avec ses hommes et ses femmes s'ignorant totalement les uns les autres.

Kurt passa par l'entrée réservée au personnel, rejoignit le vestiaire pour se changer et repartit ensuite vers son poste. Il lut d'un œil aiguisé le programme des arrivées de la journée, les noms importants surlignés en rose fluo pour ne pas qu'il les oublie. Par chance, cette journée allait sans doute être relativement calme, puisqu'aucun des noms n'était surligné.

Légèrement essoufflé, Kurt reprit rapidement une contenance. Il était sept heures. New York s'éveillait.

L'absence manifeste d'agitation dans le hall amena Kurt à laisser ses pensées dériver dans des eaux plus profondes que la simple vue du hall étincelant du grand hôtel.

Blaine. Il essayait de cerner cet homme trop beau et trop doué pour le bien de Kurt. Kurt avait basé sa haine sur une seule chose. Blaine devait être incompétent, une star adulé pour son image. Mais le jeune serveur avait tort. Blaine, à l'origine, était un jeune homme comme lui, le rêve de gloire hantant son esprit depuis des années. Un jeune artiste qui n'avait pas hésité à aller jouer dans la rue, assis par terre, rien que pour avoir un auditoire.

Et ça, Kurt ne pouvait que l'admirer. Admirer le talent incontestable de Blaine Anderson, qui l'avait envoûté en une seule chanson. Admirer le naturel du jeune chanteur, qui avait réussi à faire tomber les défenses de Kurt.

Kurt ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit leur conversation, une semaine auparavant. Conversation à laquelle ni Nick ni Charlie n'avait participé, parce qu'il était parti tôt pour le premier, et parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'immiscer dans la conversation pour la deuxième. Et même si Kurt se sentait désolé pour elle de lui avoir imposé le silence, il n'en était pas moins heureux de sa conversation avec Blaine. Et désormais perturbé. Kurt n'avait plus que la haine, la colère et le désespoir pour continuer à avancer. Or, si on lui enlevait les seuls sentiments qu'il connaissait encore, comment allait-il continuer à avancer ? Il avait oublié comment on agissait avec les gens normaux, comment on avait des conversations avec eux, comme on aimait quelqu'un. Parce que Charlie, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était plus compliqué. Il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle une grande affection. Il voulait la protéger, l'aider à avancer. Mais finalement, Kurt en était arrivé à la conclusion que Charlie était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la société. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'un substitue de ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre. Avec sa famille. Avec ses amis.

Un coup sur le comptoir le fit se redresser d'un bond. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, donnant des petits coups de ses ongles rouges rubis manucurés avec soin sur le comptoir, en compagnie d'un homme ayant au moins deux fois son âge. Il se reprit et répondit à leur demande, ignorant difficilement le regard dédaigneux de la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie du réveil. Alors elle resta immobile, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ressassant encore et encore les doutes qui la saisissaient. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Elle se coucha sur le côté et serra ses genoux entre ses bras. Une peur sans nom ne voulait plus la quitter. Pas depuis que Kurt avait discuté avec Blaine comme il le faisait avec elle. Pas quand Kurt lui accordait les mêmes sourires qu'il lui accordait à elle. Pas quand Charlie se sentait mise à l'écart, alors que le regard de Blaine ne laissait supposer qu'une chose. Si le coup de foudre devait exister, ce serait ce que venait de vivre Blaine. Elle en était certaine. Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça lui tordait l'estomac. Elle ne voulait pas que Kurt parte. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois toute seule. Elle avait besoin de Kurt.

Une douleur dans le dos la fit se décaler, et elle récupéra ce sur quoi elle était allongée. Une peluche, vieille d'une dizaine d'années, dont elle ne s'était jamais séparé. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, détaillant encore et encore les mêmes coutures, qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir observées. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas parlé à cette peluche quand elle était enfant ? Ce petit dragon rouge l'avait accompagné partout, lui rappelant l'enfance dont elle avait été privée. Les amis qu'elle n'avait pas eu. La famille qu'elle avait perdu.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil la fit se redresser d'un bond, et elle l'éteignit rapidement. Elle se leva, s'habilla sans vraiment y faire attention, passa dans la salle de bain, puis mangea une poignée de céréales molles debout contre le mur, le regard fixé dans le vide. Elle se demandait ce que Kurt faisait, en ce moment. Etait-il surchargé de travail, ou bien pensait-il à celui qui, Charlie le savait, allait prendre sa place aux côtés de Kurt.

Elle se secoua la main pour enlever les dernières traces de son petit-déjeuner, et prit sa veste. Elle la passa sur ses épaules fines, puis quitta l'appartement.

Elle n'aimait pas marcher seule dans ce quartier. Elle se sentait comme une proie, guettée de tous les côtés. Elle avait définitivement peur. Aussi, elle quittait généralement le quartier en marchant à grands pas, espérant retourner à la lumière le plus vite possible.

Et, comme à son habitude, une fois revenue dans des zones moins effrayantes, elle se remit à respirer calmement, à reprendre un rythme de marche plus lent, et à rêvasser.

Un enfant courrait joyeusement le long du trottoir sous les cris légèrement paniqués de sa mère lui demandant de revenir vers elle. Ce qui fit l'enfant, une moue déçue au visage. Charlie s'arrêta sans y faire attention pour regarder la scène. La petite fille, blonde, tendit sa petite main à sa mère, qui la fixait d'un regard aimant. Elles se remirent à marcher, inconscientes du regard envieux que portait sur elles Charlie, qui se remit à marcher dès qu'elles furent hors de vu. Sa réalité à elle ne serait jamais ça. Elle le savait mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Elle entra par l'entrée réservée aux employés, et se glissa en silence dans le vestiaire en silence. Elle se changea, troquant sa tenue de ville pour sa tenue de travail. Une jupe noire, une chemise blanche, des talons, un chignon réglementaire.

Elle roula ses vêtements en boule et les jeta rageusement dans son casier, tentant d'évacuer la frustration qu'elle ressentait depuis que Kurt s'éloignait. Sans succès. Le seul résultat qu'elle obtint fut un grand bruit sourd, résonnant dans toute la pièce.

Elle ferma le casier à clé, et laissa tomber la petite clé dans sa poche, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, elle tomba sur la responsable des serveurs, qui la fixa d'un œil mauvais et la détailla sous toutes les coutures. Une inspection aux rayons X n'aurait pas pu être plus efficace.

« On est pas dans un fast-food, miss Callen. »

Charlie s'immobilisa, attendant la suite qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, elle le savait.

« Allez vous recoiffer. Et couvrez-moi ces cernes, on dirait que vous êtes malade. »

Puis la responsable quitta la pièce, laissant Charlie seule et vexée. La jeune femme serra les poings, et inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser, encore moins en frappant délibérément un mur pour évacuer ses envies de massacre. Le mur gagnait généralement. Elle fit demi-tour et trouva une glace, où son reflet suffit à lui faire comprendre la cause de la remarque de la responsable. Le chignon, soit disant réglementaire, ne l'était pas du tout. Des mèches indisciplinés s'échappaient de son chignon, et encadraient son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient éclatés et cernés d'un mauve quasi noir rendant sa peau encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La responsable avait raison. Charlotte Callen avait l'air malade. Dépité, elle se passa la main sur le visage, puis la glissa dans ses cheveux. Un bruit venant de derrière elle la fit sursauter. Une jeune femme blonde la fixait, souriante et pimpante dans son nouvel uniforme blanc immaculé. Elle lui tendit une trousse à maquillage, quasi pleine.

« J'ai entendu votre discussion, et je me suis dit que je pourrais être ta marraine la bonne fée. »

Charlie fixa la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cette fille.

« Je vais t'aider à être jolie. »

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, et Charlie avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main. Alors elle remercia la blonde et prit la trousse. Elle écarta le matériel de torture inconnu, et se borna au crayon, mascara, anti-cernes et rouges à lèvres tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Une fois le travail terminé, elle rendit la trousse à la jeune femme qui sautilla la ramener dans son casier. Charlie observa une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir, et soupira tout en refaissant son chignon. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à la blonde qui visiblement l'attendait.

« Tu veux quelque chose » demanda Charlie sur un ton qu'elle espérait pas trop froid.

« Je dois aller quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où c'est. »

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui, je suis ici pour faire le ménage » répondit la jeune blonde, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Elles quittèrent le vestiaire, et la blonde, Britanny, ne s'arrêta pas de parler durant tout le trajet. Charlie tentait de lui montrer des points de repère, mais la blonde n'y fit pas attention. Elle se contenta de raconter à Charlie sa vie. Son chat, son travail, ses parents, son chat, sa petite-amie, et encore une fois son chat, descendant selon elle d'une grande lignée issue de la noblesse féline. Comprenant que lui montrer le chemin était inutile, Charlie se contenta de l'écouter parler en souriant.

Puis elle l'a quitta et rejoignit son poste à l'étage, où elle fut accueilli par le regard de la responsable, digne d'un juge de l'inquisition espagnole. Légèrement mal-à-l'aise d'être épiée de la sorte, elle préféra se concentrer sur son travail. Elle se dirigea vers le premier client. La journée allait être longue.

Kurt quitta l'hôtel dès la fin de son service. Parfois, il rodait dans les couloirs, pour perdre un peu de temps avant de retourner à l'appartement. Mais ce soir-là, Kurt n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Aller là où il ne voulait pas poser les pieds depuis cinq ans. Il se faufila dans le métro bondé et parvint rapidement dans la rue qu'il évitait depuis des années.

Broadway. Avec ses enseignes lumineuses, ses salles mythiques et son histoire. Broadway, là où s'était crashé les rêves de Kurt. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas y penser. Alors il se mit à flâner, comme n'importe quel touriste. Observant avec intérêt les différentes affiches. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il croisa le regard d'une Rachel géante, immobile et souriante dans son costume de Cosette. Il continua ainsi à marcher tranquillement, oubliant sa vie pendant quelques minutes. Oubliant Blaine et tous les problèmes qu'il apportait dans son esprit. Oubliant Charlie qu'il n'arrivait pas à concilier avec le fait qu'il se rapprochât de Blaine. Oubliant qu'ils cherchaient un appartement depuis des semaines sans rien trouver.

Les passants l'ignoraient, et il en était ravi. A ce moment précis, Kurt ne se voyait plus que comme Kurt. Il ne se voyait ni en dessous de tous, ni au sommet. Il n'était que Kurt, et pour le moment ça lui suffisait amplement.

Il ne se rendit compte du temps qui passait que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et que l'obscurité commençait à se faire sentir. Alors il reprit le métro, attendit sa correspondance, remonta dans le métro encore bondé, puis rejoignit à pieds son domicile. Son humeur déclinait en même temps que la lumière. Arrivé en bas des escaliers menant chez lui, il était redevenu le Kurt froid que les difficultés de la vie avaient contribué à forger. Il remonta les escaliers en courant, se faisant hurler dessus au passage par un ivrogne au premier et une junkie au quatrième. Arrivé devant sa porte, il sortit la clé de sa poche, et la glissa rapidement dans la serrure. Il la tourna, poussa la porte, et referma derrière lui. Il laissa tomber sa veste que le dossier d'une chaise bancale, tandis que Charlie sortait de la pièce d'à côté. Elle le salua rapidement, évitant son regard.

« Passé une bonne journée » demanda Kurt, en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Charlie s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ça a été »répondit laconiquement la jeune femme, le regard fixé sur le mur opposé.

Elle sortit un morceau de papier froissé de sa poche et le tendit à Kurt en silence. Il le prit et le déplia.

_Le souvenir de ta présence l'autre soir me donne envie de te revoir._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_B.A._

_PS : Vendredi soir 20 heures chez moi ? _

Kurt ne put retenir un sourire. Comment Blaine Anderson faisait-il pour être à la fois romantique et complètement à côté de la plaque ? Son message n'avait absolument rien de subtile, mais pour être franc, Kurt n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Blaine voulait le revoir. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Tu vas y aller ? » questionna Charlie, qui gardait l'espoir que Kurt refuse l'invitation.

« Bien sûr » répondit le jeune homme, notant que sa réponse avait fait perdre son sourire à Charlie.

Il se leva et entra dans la pièce attenante.

« Je vais tenter de prendre une douche. En espérant qu'on ait de l'eau tiède. »

Puis il claqua la porte, laissant Charlie désemparée. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il voulait voir Blaine... Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la petite cabine de douche. Il tourna le robinet au plus chaud, sachant pertinemment que, de toute manière, elle ne serait même pas tiède. Ce qui fut en effet le cas, et il ne put retenir un frissonnement, qui remonta dans sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. Alors il se frotta énergiquement la peau, pour au moins se laver convenablement le plus rapidement possible, en évitant de finir congelé.

Charlie laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se mit à fixer le plafond craquelé. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle avait lu le mot, bien avant de le donner à Kurt. En fait, elle l'avait lu dès que Nick avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle avait hésité à le donner à Kurt. Elle avait failli le jeter à plusieurs reprises. Elle se revoyait encore dans le vestiaire, debout, à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire avec ce petit morceau de papier insignifiant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. Elle était égoïste, mais elle n'en était pas encore à rendre les autres malheureux pour son bonheur personnel. Alors elle allait le laisser y aller, le laisser s'évader de ce trou à rat, le laisser aller trouver la lumière ailleurs.

Tentant de se changer les idées, elle tira de sous le lit un livre écorné aux pages jaunies. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, et recommença à lire le seul livre qu'elle détenait encore. Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Pourquoi ce livre là ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait l'un des seuls cadeaux qu'on lui ait jamais fait dans son enfance. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait suivi, au même titre que la peluche, partout où elle était allée.

Elle tenta de se changer les idées. Quand Kurt sortit de la salle d'eau, il la trouva allongée sur le lit, le livre ouvert devant elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard figé sur la page qu'elle lisait depuis cinq minutes.

Charlotte Callen n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Alors elle n'espérait pas grand chose de son avenir. Ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, ne l'avait jamais empêché de rêver à un avenir meilleur. Rêve qui lui permettait de garder la tête à la surface de l'eau. En attendant que quelqu'un vienne appuyer pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Définitivement. Et au rythme où avançait les choses, Blaine Anderson pourrait bien être celui-ci.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Lost Highway

J'ai décidé d'enlever le résumé. Je pense qu'au bout de 8 chapitres (et oui, 8 !) vous connaissez le principe de l'histoire.

Disclamer : Pour ne rien changer à mes habitudes, je ne possède ni Glee, ni ses personnages. De même, toute œuvre littéraire citée n'est pas de moi. Rien a changé de ce côté là.

Dernière info, le titre de ce chapitre correspond en fait à une chanson relativement connue des années 2000 du groupe américain The Calling.

Maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 - Wherever you will go.

« Est-ce que je suis bien ? »

« Mais oui, ça fait dix fois que tu poses la question » soupira une Charlie exaspérée à un Kurt stressé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kurt était anxieux. Peut être parce qu'il connaissait Blaine depuis maintenant deux mois et qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait à ses côtés. Une chose était certaine. Ce n'était plus de la haine, ni de la rancœur. Et même si une pointe de jalousie persistait encore, il était perdu. Aucun des sentiments qui l'habitaient en ce moment ne lui était vraiment familier.

« Tu es parfait » ajouta Charlie, un sourire tendre apparaissant doucement sur son visage pâle.

Elle ne parvenait même plus à en vouloir à Blaine de lui voler Kurt. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute du chanteur si personne ne l'attendait. Alors elle s'était résignée à être heureuse pour Kurt, au moins en sa présence.

« File, avant d'être en retard » ordonna gentiment la jeune femme.

« Oui maman » geignit Kurt, en une parfaite imitation d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Kurt ramassa sa veste posée sur la chaise nouvellement réparée à l'aide de carton et de colle forte. Il la passa sur ses épaule, et Charlie lui remit son col, avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, pour l'encourager.

« Vas-y, Dom Juan, fais le tomber à tes pieds » le taquina Charlie.

Kurt ignora la remarque de la jeune femme, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne soirée » s'exclama Charlie avant qu'il ne sorte.

« A toi aussi » répondit Kurt, se retournant pour refermer la porte et lui sourire une dernière fois.

Dès que le claquement de la serrure se fit entendre, Charlie laissa tomber son sourire. Elle recula doucement jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Ramassant la petite peluche rouge rangée dans une boîte sous le lit, elle se roula en boule, la peluche serrée contre la poitrine comme seul réconfort.

Parce que, à partir de cet instant, Charlie savait qu'elle était seule. Kurt allait partir, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il n'était pas encore amoureux, mais il ne ressentait plus de haine envers Anderson. Elle le sentait. Il commençait à apprécier sa présence. Et si pour l'instant, il était perdu, elle savait qu'il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il avait mis Anderson à ses pieds depuis longtemps. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer celui qu'il était pour plaire. Qu'être lui-même rendrait Anderson fou amoureux. Si il ne l'était pas déjà, ce dont elle était intimement persuadée. Et elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seule. Sans personne. Abandonnée une seconde fois. Avec pour seule compagne une douleur amère qui ne la quittait plus, et une peluche qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, elle.

Et le savoir sans pouvoir rien faire, ça la tuait.

Kurt se retrouva avec dix minutes d'avance devant le haut building sans savoir que faire. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée, sentant le regard des vigiles sur lui. Il entra sans dommages, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les deux gardes allaient faire parti de ses prochains cauchemars, il en était certain. Il s'avança lentement dans le grand hall quand une voix le fit s'arrêter.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Venez par ici ! »

Kurt s'exécuta, le regard posé sur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Juliet, d'après le badge qu'elle portait à la poitrine. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux d'un noir qui rendrait un corbeau jaloux, et aux yeux tout aussi noirs. Son chemisier d'un blanc immaculé la serrait légèrement au niveau de la poitrine, et sa jupe noire lui ceinturait un peu trop la ceinture. Raide et froide, elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans ses fonctions. Pour Kurt, une femme comme elle devait repousser les potentiels intrus aussi efficacement que les deux armoires à glace de l'entrée.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose » le questionna t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Je suis attendu par Blaine. »

Il se triturait les mains, définitivement mal à l'aise. Elle le fixait d'un regard glacial qui ne l'aida pas à être plus à l'aise.

« Anderson » se reprit-il d'une voix forte. « Blaine Anderson. »

La jeune femme vérifia un calepin ouvert devant elle d'un geste professionnel.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Hummel. Kurt. »

« Puis-je avoir une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? »

Surpris par la demande inhabituelle de Juliet, il s'exécuta néanmoins. Il déposa doucement son passeport sur le comptoir. Le regard expert de la jeune femme étudia avec attention le document officiel, puis le repoussa vers lui. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

« Montez au 17è. Monsieur Anderson nous a prévenu, il vous attend. Bonne soirée. »

Kurt la remercia rapidement, puis prit la direction des ascenseurs, passant devant les vigiles sans être inquiété. Il appuya sur le bouton n°17, et les portes se refermèrent. Il prit le temps d'étudier son reflet dans le miroir. Pour l'occasion, Charlie l'avait aidé à choisir sa tenue, ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment un défi puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Un jean bleu foncé légèrement ajusté, une chemise bleu pâle, la même que lors de la soirée du bar, des chaussures noires. Elle l'avait aussi aidé à coiffer ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire couper. Il sourit à son reflet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de ressembler à quelqu'un. Pas à l'ancien Kurt, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais à quelqu'un quant même.

La musique en fond sonore destinée à faire patienter le passager commençait à le rendre encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'échappa de l'ascenseur dès que les portes se rouvrirent, et il frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il observa avec admiration le palier, tout aussi richement décoré que le reste.

Il sursauta lorsque Blaine ouvrit la porte, et se retourna d'un bond vers son hôte.

Il dut mettre toute la volonté qui lui restait pour ne pas resté figé comme un idiot devant Blaine. A mi-chemin entre la soirée au Ritz et la fois où il était passé avec Nick, Blaine s'était habillé de manière classe, mais décontractée. Un jean bleu nuit, un T-Shirt blanc cintré tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, ses cheveux bouclant naturellement dans tous les sens, des lunettes à fines montures sur le nez.

Il invita Kurt à rentrer tout en le saluant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt entra, son regard faisant discrètement le tour du propriétaire une deuxième fois. Blaine posa ses lunettes sur une des étagères, et ramassa le livre qui traînait sur le canapé blanc. Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Le même livre que lisait Charlie la veille. Sauf que celui là était visiblement neuf.

Focalisé sur le livre, il ne vit pas le regard de Blaine s'éclairer.

« Tu les as lu ? »

« Pardon ? »

Kurt se reprit, et tourna son regard vers Blaine.

« Les Harry Potter ? Tu les as lu ? »

Blaine attira doucement Kurt sur le canapé, puis il s'assit à ses côtés. Kurt haussa les épaules et lança l'une des remarques qui énervait le plus les fans de la saga.

« Et bien j'ai vu les films... »

« Non, pas toi ! »

Amusé par l'enthousiasme sans faille du chanteur, Kurt l'écouta lui vanter les mérites des livres contant l'histoire du sorcier britannique en souriant. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé se sentant un peu plus à son aise. Blaine parlait en agitant les mains, le visage éclairé par ses yeux noisettes. S'arrêtant brutalement dans son discours, il se leva.

« Je ne t'ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire... »

« Un verre de vin sera très bien » le coupa Kurt, toujours souriant, les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur le genou.

Blaine quitta le grand salon pour la cuisine. Kurt se leva et observa les cadres posés sur les étagères, tentant de rendre ce grand appartement moderne un peu plus personnel. Sur l'une d'elle, Blaine était aux côtés d'un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé que lui. Le jeune homme en question le tenait par l'épaule, et les deux - amis ? - semblaient rires à une blague connue d'eux seuls. Sur une autre, un couple était au centre, encadré par Blaine et le jeune homme de l'autre photo. L'homme le plus âgé était debout, la main sur l'épaule de la seule femme de la photo, assise très droite, les jambes croisées et les mains sur les cuisses. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se tenait à la droite de la femme aux yeux dorés, le regard fixé sur l'objectif. Le couple au centre fixait également le photographe, mais leur regard à eux ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, comme si être là les laissaient complètement indifférent. Blaine était à la gauche du couple, légèrement en retrait. Il fixait l'objectif d'un regard triste, les bras le long du corps, la cravate rouge et bleu de son uniforme aux mêmes couleurs serrée autour de son cou. La femme portait une longue robe blanche à manches longues cachant ses jambes et ses pieds, et avait les cheveux tenus dans un chignon dont rien ne dépassait. Son époux portait l'un de ses costumes dont Kurt ne voulait même pas connaître le prix. Le troisième homme semblait moins guindé que les autres, ne portant qu'un pantalon en toile noire et une chemise blanche.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de la photo, il n'entendit pas Blaine revenir, poser les verres sur la table basse, et s'approcher de lui.

Blaine se permit de dévisager quelques instants le visage de celui qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

« Je te présente mes parents et mon frère. »

Kurt fit naviguer son regard entre la photo et Blaine. Le Blaine qui se tenait en face de lui n'avait pas grand chose du Blaine de la photo. Le gel avait disparu, l'uniforme aussi, le regard triste aussi. Il porta son regard sur le couple au centre. La femme était belle. Son regard était le même que celui de son fils. Pour le reste, Blaine avait récupéré de son père. De taille moyenne tous les deux, les mêmes épaules musclées, les mêmes cheveux bruns indomptables sous la même couche de gel. Par contre l'homme aux yeux bleus ne ressemblait absolument pas à son frère. De grande taille, son frère avait des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux aussi lisses que ceux de sa mère.

« On a pris cette photo pour l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère paternelle. »

Blaine prit le cadre et fixa quelques secondes la photo, avant de le reposer et détourner son attention du couple qui le fixait d'un air désintéressé à travers le carreau. Il retourna s'asseoir, et tendit son verre à Kurt, qui le remercia. Kurt tenta d'entamer une conversation qui ne les mettrait ni l'un ni l'autre dans l'embarras. Ils finirent par parler mode, passion qu'il partageait visiblement tous les deux, à la plus grande surprise de Kurt qui n'imaginait que Blaine pouvait s'intéresser à un truc qui faisait aussi... gay que la mode, lui qui semblait toujours si viril.

Un coup sur la porte d'entrée fit sortir Blaine de sa quiétude. Il se leva, surpris, et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard tout aussi surpris de Kurt.

Blaine n'attendait personne, et, il le savait pertinemment, seule une personne pouvait passer la sécurité sans lui demander l'autorisation avant...

Il ouvrit la porte, et ses suppositions furent à la fois confirmées et totalement infirmées.

« Surprise ! »

Rachel Berry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagnée par son fiancé, Jeff, Nick et évidemment, David. Blaine se mordit discrètement la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment accueillir cette interruption.

Kurt quitta le canapé et rejoignit Blaine, le regard fixé sur les nouveaux arrivants. Lui savait comment il aurait voulu les accueillir. A savoir refermer la porte sur eux sans attendre. Mais comme il n'était pas chez lui et qu'après tout, c'était les amis de Blaine, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer lorsque Blaine les invita à rentrer. Finn fixait avec insistance Kurt, et les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment entamer la conversation.

Rachel tendit à Kurt une boîte qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac.

« Pour fêter ton retour parmi nous, nous tenions à t'offrir un cadeau. »

Elle avait l'air tellement contente de sa surprise que Kurt n'eut pas le courage de l'envoyer paître. Et puis, après tout, un cadeau, ça n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il déchira donc le papier cadeau rose bonbon en silence et eut la surprise de reconnaître la fameuse pomme partiellement croquée sur la boîte. Kurt releva la tête vers Rachel, dont le sourire ne s'était pas affaissé.

« Et bien... Merci » lança Kurt tournant et retournant la boîte dans ses mains.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir, si tu veux » plaisanta Nick.

Kurt lui sourit, mal à l'aise, et s'aperçut que la boîte avait déjà été ouverte. Il tira sur la languette et prit dans sa main l'Iphone, se demandant l'intérêt du cadeau, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer en plus un forfait téléphonique.

« On s'est cotisé pour payer un forfait » intervint Finn. « Comme ça, on pourra te joindre. »

Depuis qu'il avait revu Kurt, Finn entretenait l'espoir que celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-frère réintègre la place qu'il n'avait jamais perdu chez les Hudson-Hummel. Il espérait que Kurt ne disparaîtrait plus comme il l'avait fait. Qu'ils reformeraient de nouveau la famille qu'ils étaient.

Kurt tourna son regard bleu sur lui, le remerciant silencieusement. Il retourna à son inspection du téléphone, et l'alluma. L'écran s'alluma et Kurt fixa la ligne lui demandant son code PIN. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Rachel qui s'approcha de lui.

« Ta date d'anniversaire. On s'est dit que tu t'en souviendrais facilement. »

Kurt leur sourit et alluma l'appareil, fixant l'écran en silence. Blaine ne pouvait quitter des yeux Kurt. Son regard bleu était lumineux. Lorsqu'il Kurt releva la tête, il souriait. Un sourire comme Blaine ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

Rachel se jeta dans ses bras, et, mal-à-l'aise, il lui tapota doucement l'épaule, jetant un regard paniqué à Finn, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène. Scène qui lui rappelait le lycée. Il avait hâte de prévenir Burt. Kurt n'avait qu'à donner son accord, et Finn prévenait sur le champ son beau-père.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposa Blaine, se comportant en hôte impeccable.

« On passait juste pour donner ça. On va repartir » répondit David, entraînant toute la petite bande à sa suite.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'appartement. Rachel embrassa Kurt sur la joue et le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes, le portable à la main, tandis que Blaine servait tranquillement les verres. Kurt se rassit sur la canapé, et se tourna vers Blaine, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ils ont su que j'étais là ? » demanda Kurt, perplexe.

« J'ai demandé à Nick de donner le papier à Charlie qui te l'a donné » expliqua Blaine, comme une évidence. « Nick a dû lire le papier. Et comme Rachel sait toujours tout... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant à Kurt le soin d'imaginer la suite. Il prit son verre, et trinqua avec Kurt.

« On trinque à quoi ? » questionna Kurt, sortant de ses réflexions.

« Je ne sais pas... A nous? »

Kurt, légèrement gêné, plongea son regard dans le liquide rouge et en bu une gorgée pour se redonner une contenance. Puis il releva le regard vers Blaine, et lui sourit.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place...


	9. Chapter 9

Et on continue avec un neuvième chapitre des aventures de Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel.

Rien ne m'appartient, les acteurs de Glee n'étaient pas sous mon sapin à Noël, le script non plus, croyez moi.

Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de Muse, groupe dont j'avoue être une fan.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Unintended.**

Kurt ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis... depuis sa dernière année de lycée.

Ce n'était pas que sa vie allait mieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait renoué avec son père. Il avait tout simplement retrouver l'envie de vivre. L'envie d'avancer. L'envie de faire autre chose que d'aller au Ritz tous les jours faire un travail qu'il appréciait autant qu'un mauvais film pour adolescentes.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Blaine. Néanmoins, le portable leur avait permis de rester en contact, et, une fois son service fini, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Blaine, pour savoir comment il allait. Parfois, Blaine ne répondait pas. Parfois, il répondait avec quatre heures de retard. Mais pour Kurt, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était heureux.

Portable qu'il avait fini par accepter totalement, mettant sa fierté de côté pour une fois. Recevoir un message de Rachel à une heure du matin n'avait pas de prix. Et pourtant, qu'est ce que ça avait pu l'énerver, au lycée...

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il se rendit au travail ce matin là, et il traversa les couloirs du sous-sol plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Une de ses collègues ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir gagné à la loterie.

Si seulement elle savait... C'était bien plus que ça. Kurt avait quasiment retrouvé un sens à sa vie. Il n'admettait pas qu'il aimait Blaine. Pourtant, même pour lui, il était évident qu'il y avait entre-eux quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple amitié. Quelque chose qui le terrorisait et l'enjouait à la fois.

Le soir même, il était invité par Blaine à aller voir un film. Le dernier blockbuster à la mode. Plus exactement, c'était l'avant première du film, et Blaine n'avait personne avec qui y aller. Et même si Kurt savait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la proposition. Premièrement parce que ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas allé au cinéma, et deuxièmement parce que passer une soirée en compagnie de Blaine était toujours meilleure qu'une soirée passée dans son appartement miteux.

N'ayant absolument rien à se mettre pour une soirée de cette envergure, Kurt avait d'abord pensé refuser l'invitation. Mais Blaine avait compris le malaise, et lui avait tout simplement proposé de lui offrir un costume. Kurt avait tout bonnement refuser, n'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir ne serait-ce la cravate.

-T'en fais pas j'en ai pleins, on me les donne maintenant.

Krut avait protesté, bien évidemment. Mais Blaine, têtu, avait balayé ses protestations et, le lendemain, Kurt s'était retrouvé chez Blaine, un tailleur s'affairant autour de lui et prenant plus de mesures que Kurt pensait utiles.

Ce qui avait amené Kurt, un soir d'automne, à se tenir debout sur un tapis rouge, à quelques mètres de Blaine, lui laissant de l'avance pour saluer ses fans qui s'étaient massés en nombre le long des barrières. David se tenait à ses côtés, observant le chanteur d'un air indéchiffrable.

Kurt l'observait à distance, souriant. Il ne se sentait même pas mis à l'écart. C'était le monde de Blaine, il n'en faisait pas parti et il l'admettait sans sourciller.

Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis il se retourna vers une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années lui demandant un autographe. Puis une autre lui demanda une photo, qu'il se fit une joie de prendre, tendant le bras pour qu'elle entre dans le champ de l'appareil. Désormais rompu à l'exercice, ses photos étaient toujours cadrées, et si il savait que ça faisait grincer des dents David, ça lui plaisait. Si il pouvait servir de modèle à des adolescents comme celui qu'il avait été, alors c'était parfait.

Puis David finit par perdre patience, et entraîna Blaine à l'intérieur, suivi par un Kurt amusé, laissant la place à un couple faisant les couvertures des magazines people bien trop souvent. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment moderne, où semblait réunis toutes les personnes importantes du moment. Kurt remarqua plusieurs chanteurs mondialement connus, des acteurs de films à gros budget, des héritières faisant les choux gras de la presse à scandales... Pourtant, Kurt ne se sentait toujours pas mis à l'écart. Blaine lui tenait le bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Alors que David lui devait suivre le chanteur, slalomant entre les petits groupes et faisant en sorte de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ce qui en soit n'était pas si simple puisque Blaine n'était pas dans les plus grands...

Finalement, Blaine, Kurt et David furent menés à leur place par un homme en uniforme. Pour une fois, Kurt se sentait de l'autre côté du rideau. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter des verres vides, des personnes imbuvables qui se sentent supérieures à vous parce qu'elles passent une fois par an à la télé, des préparatifs de la soirée de l'année. Kurt était bien.

Le costume que lui avait offert Blaine était magnifique. Si il avait eu ça au lycée, il aurait sans doute paradé avec partout. D'une matière agréable et légère, il mettait en valeur la silhouette à la fois élancée et musclé de Kurt. Il ne savait pas si il le reporterait un jour, mais une chose était certaine : il ne le revendrait pas.

Peu à peu, les gens s'installèrent autour d'eux, Blaine saluant quelques personnes. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut enfin installé, les lumières s'éteignirent, et plusieurs projecteurs illuminèrent la scène.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Lorsque Kurt et Blaine retournèrent enfin à l'appartement, il faisait nuit noire. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, et Kurt sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Blaine commentait sans arrêt le film, à renfort de grands gestes, sous le sourire amusé de Kurt, qui lui tentait de faire le décompte de tous les gens qu'il avait aperçu. Il finit par laisser tomber.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'observer son reflet dans le grand miroir. Il ne put que se trouver attirant. Si il avait rencontré son reflet au lycée, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de le suivre du regard. Il en était persuadé.

Son attention se porta rapidement sur Blaine, encore plus séduisant dans son costume gris perle. Il croisa le regard du reflet, et Blaine lui sourit, de son sourire mi-enfantin mi-fou dont il avait le secret.

Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Blaine sortit en premier. Kurt l'imita, tandis que Blaine cherchait ses clés. Kurt l'observa s'agiter, puis finalement trouver ses clés. D'une manière désuète et totalement charmante, Blaine tint la porte à Kurt. Gêné, il le remercia à voix basse, et enleva son manteau.

Il s'installa sur le canapé désormais familier, tandis que Blaine lui proposait un verre. Kurt refusa poliment, et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

Blaine savait qu'il était stupide. Si il avait été plus malin, il aurait déjà fait le premier pas. Mais non, il était toujours le même adolescent romantique et totalement maladroit qu'il était au lycée. Incapable de faire les choses dans le bon ordre. Alors, pour une fois, il voulait faire les choses correctement.

-Tu veux dormir ici ?

Vu la tête que lui fit Kurt, ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux à dire. Alors Blaine se reprit, les mots se mélangeant dans sa tête.

-Enfin... je veux dire... dans la chambre d'amis. Il est tard et tu ne vas pas rentrer seul... Alors si tu veux rester avec moi... enfin, ici ! Dans la chambre d'ami ! Tandis que moi, je serais dans ma chambre...

Plus il se justifiait, plus Blaine rougissait. Attendri, Kurt sourit pour le rassurer.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je veux bien rester ici.

Blaine se leva d'un bond, ravi, et guida Kurt vers la chambre d'amis, et il lui tendit un T-Shirt aux couleurs des _NYU __Violets (1) _et un short aux mêmes couleurs. Kurt le remercia. Blaine, prit d'un sursaut de courage, embrassa Kurt sur la joue, et fila dans sa chambre, laissant Kurt debout, la main sur la joue. Légèrement irrité par les battements erratiques de son cœur et par son comportement d'adolescente en mal d'amour, il observa la dite chambre d'amis, qui devait bien faire la taille de son appartement. Décidant néanmoins de mettre de côté les considérations de ce genre pour le moment, il se changea et se glissa dans le lit, le film de la soirée repassant encore et encore dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Kurt ne manqua pas d'être désorienté pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était visiblement pas chez lui, la pièce était bien trop grande. Il tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver l'interrupteur. Perdu, il écarta les couverture et il se leva. Il tendit les bras en avant pour tenter de trouver le mur le plus proche. Qu'il trouva rapidement, après avoir cogné son pied contre une commode. Il ne put retenir un cri et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La pièce s'illumina, claire et spacieuse. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas chez lui.

Son attention se porta sur son orteil qui avait déjà viré au rouge. Sautillant sur place, il remarqua finalement Blaine, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-On ne se moque pas, râla Kurt, tentant de se redonner une contenance.

-Je n'oserais pas, répondit Blaine.

Kurt haussa les épaules, et ramassa ses vêtements, posés sur la fameuse commode, à côté de son sac. Blaine s'écarta et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Direction que Kurt s'empressa de prendre, le menton levé, évitant de croiser le regard rieur du chanteur, qui retourna dans la cuisine.

Kurt resta figé quelques secondes sur le seuil de la salle de bain, plus précisément sur l'immense baignoire qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. La pièce était beige et marron, alliant à la fois la modernité et la sobriété. Une chaleur douce et agréable donnait à la pièce d'une ambiance sereine. Kurt s'y sentait bien.

Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il parvint finalement à se détacher de l'immense baignoire, et fit une toilette rapide, inspectant sans vraiment le faire exprès chaque détail de la pièce, du rasoir posé négligemment sur une tablette à la brosse à dents placée stratégiquement dans un bol sur lequel était dessiné une Tour Eiffel à moitié effacée. Il remarqua que Blaine lui avait laissé une brosse à dents neuve sur la tablette.

N'ayant pas d' autres affaires à lui, il se contenta d'une toilette sommaire, et remit ses vêtements normaux, ceux qu'il portait la veille avant d'arriver. Il plia avec attention le costume et la chemise, et les glissa précieusement avec la cravate dans son sac. Il ramassa le maillot et le short et, ne sachant pas où les mettre, il les emmena avec lui dans la cuisine, où Blaine semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre de recettes.

-Je ne savais pas où mettre... ça, lança Kurt indiquant d'un signe de tête les vêtements qui l'encombrait.

Blaine se détacha de son livre et s'approcha de Kurt. Il lui prit le tas des mains.

-Je vais mettre ça dans le panier à linge sale, la femme de ménage s'en chargera demain.

Et il quitta la cuisine. Kurt s'approcha du livre, et retint un rire. Blaine sortait visiblement le grand jeu.

Le chanteur revint dans la pièce, souriant comme à son habitude.

-Des pancakes, Blaine. Tu as besoin d'un livre pour ça ?

-On ne se moque pas, répliqua Blaine, vexé. Je n'ai jamais su faire cuire des pâtes.

Pour ne pas vexer encore plus le chanteur qu'il ne l'était déjà, Kurt se chargea de préparer la pâte, et il s'étonna lui-même. Il n'avait pas oublié la recette. Si il y avait bien une chose que Kurt n'oublierait jamais, c'était bien la recette des pancakes de sa mère.

Blaine le regarda faire, n'approchant pas de la préparation, de peur de faire quelque chose qui rendrait les pancakes immangeables. Une partie de son esprit ne put s'empêcher de noter que voir Kurt faire la cuisine dans SA cuisine était un spectacle assez intéressant, et sûrement à revoir.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les deux face à leur assiette, Blaine s'extasiant sur son contenu, sous le regard amusé de Kurt.

-Tu as quel âge, questionna Kurt, inquiet pour la santé mentale du chanteur.

Blaine releva la tête et sourit à Kurt.

-Quatre ans !

Kurt rit doucement puis baissa son regard sur son assiette, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Il avait laissé Charlie. Seule. Toute la soirée, et toute la matinée. Il était onze heures, et elle était sûrement au travail. Que pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Il se dépêcha de manger, et Blaine ne manqua pas de percevoir le changement d'humeur de Kurt, mais préféra garder le silence, finissant son assiette.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Blaine raisonna dans l'appartement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le chanteur se leva et se précipita dans le salon. Kurt se chargea de mettre la vaisselle sale au lave-vaisselle, manquant de la lâcher quand le cri de Blaine raisonna dans tout l'appartement.

-C'est pas vrai !

Kurt posa brusquement la vaisselle et passa dans le salon, où Blaine sautillait partout comme un enfant de quatre ans.

-Ça s'est passé comment ?

Rassurer de voir que la nouvelle était bonne, Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé, jetant un regard furtif à sa montre, puis retournant son attention sur Blaine.

-Non, il n'a pas fait ça ! … Il ne m'en a même pas parlé ! … Tu crois que Wes et David savaient ? … Quoi, Sebastian a aidé Nick à... C'est une blague.

Blaine éclata de rire, sous le regard de Kurt, qui commençait à trouver la conversation un peu longue.

-Bien sûr que je serais là, au pire je fais bouffer à David son agenda et... Kurt ? … J'en sais rien, je vais lui proposer.

A la mention de son nom, Kurt releva la tête, mais Blaine l'ignora, continuant de s'extasier sur la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux que quoi ? Mais... Attends, tu veux que je joue les marieuses à tes... Oui, je sais, Wes finira vieux garçon, mais c'est pas une raison pour le caser avec la première venue... Non je dis pas qu'elle est la première venue mais... On verra faut que je te laisse... Oui c'est ça... A plus !

Blaine raccrocha, au grand soulagement de Kurt qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés, et lança doucement son portable sur l'autre bout du canapé.

-Tu sais quoi, s'écria Blaine, un sourire de maniaque aux lèvres.

-Non, mais tu vas sans doute pas tarder à me le dire, répliqua Kurt, les bras croisés.

-Nick a demandé Jeff en mariage !

Kurt décida de faire comme si il partageait l'enthousiasme de Blaine. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content pour eux, c'était juste qu'il ne les connaissaient pas comme Blaine les connaissait.

Mais si ils étaient les amis de Blaine et qu'il tenait à eux, alors Kurt ferrait un effort. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant.

-Ils organisent un repas de fiançailles dans une semaine avec les amis et la famille proches. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

-Pardon ?

Surpris par la demande, Kurt ne trouva pas une façon plus délicate de s'interroger. Blaine voulait l'inviter à une soirée de fiançailles ? Ce n'était pas un peu trop officialiser leur relation pour l'instant totalement platonique, ça ?

-Mais si tu ne veux pas, continua Blaine, son enthousiasme ayant diminué d'un coup, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé.

Mais Kurt se sentait obligé. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister au regard que lui jetait Blaine. Parce que Blaine était vraiment important. Parce qu'il voulait bien faire un effort. Alors il accepta, et Blaine ne manqua pas de se jeter sur lui. Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Aucun d'eux n'osait esquisser un mouvement.

Blaine attendait un signe. Un regard, un geste qui lui ferrait enfin comprendre ce que ressentait Kurt. Parce qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à déchiffrer ses expressions, à comprendre ses regards. Kurt restait une énigme, transmettant à Blaine des signes contradictoires.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire, immobile, son regard plongé dans le doré de celui de Blaine. Il n'osait rien faire. Il n'osait pas faire ce que son corps lui disait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Blaine, comme ça. Ce n'était absolument pas concevable...

Sa raison avait toujours été plus forte que son corps. Et que son cœur, cela va de soit.

* * *

(1) Nom donné aux équipes de sports de l'université de New York. Si mes informations sont vraies. Leurs couleurs seraient le mauve et le blanc.

_Il n'est pas beau mon cliffhanger? ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Ca me fait bizarre de l'écrire, mais pourtant c'est vrai : voici le chapitre 10 !

Vous remarquez sans doute le léger (ou pas si léger que ça) rappel à un livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé, et dont le film m'a tout autant plu : le Diable s'habille en Prada. Je m'excuse par avance pour ce qui pourrait paraître comme un manque total de connaissance en matière de mode. Et pour cause, je n'y connais rien, et j'assume :) .

Ce chapitre est pour moi l'occasion d'intégrer rapidement un autre personnage que j'aime beaucoup.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 10- Never let me go. **

Kurt fut sauvé par le gong. Ou plutôt par la sonnerie du portable de Blaine, raisonnant une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement silencieux. La sonnerie stridente troubla le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Blaine était toujours allongé sur Kurt, qui ne pouvait même pas s'écarter du chanteur.

Blaine ignora la sonnerie du téléphone, son regard doré fixé sur Kurt, cherchant le signe qui lui donnerait la solution. Solution que même Kurt n'avait pas.

-Tu ne réponds pas, souffla Kurt.

Blaine s'écarta finalement, et ramassa son portable.

Kurt avait choisi la facilité. Il le savait. Il en avait presque honte. Mais ça valait mieux. Ça valait mieux que de voir tous ses espoirs détruits.

Son débat interne n'échappa pas au regard légèrement blessé de Blaine, qui se concentrait difficilement sur les cris de son interlocuteur, répondant uniquement par monosyllabe.

Kurt n'écouta même pas la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaine se réinstalla sur le canapé à ses côtés qu'il revint au présent. Sentant le regard du chanteur sur lui, il préféra se lever, mal à l'aise, et s'approcher des grandes baies vitrés s'ouvrant sur New York.

-David veut qu'on joue les marieuses. Jeff aussi, d'ailleurs.

Décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation, Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, et fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-David veut que je te demande d'amener Charlie aux fiançailles.

Ne comprenant toujours pas où Blaine voulait en venir, il lui demanda de venir aux faits d'un ton sec.

-Wes n'a pas eu de petite-amie depuis le lycée, expliqua Blaine, se tortillant les mains.

-Et ?

-Il est intéressé par Charlie, continua Blaine, baissant les yeux face au regard dur de Kurt, qui était visiblement agacé par les détours de Blaine.

-Et ?

-Si tu pouvais amener Charlie au mariage, on pourrait les faire discuter.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Enfin, si tu veux toujours venir, évidemment, parce que je ne t'oblige à rien, et si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est pas grave, j'irais tout seul. Enfin, je ne serais pas tout seul, mais un peu quant même, et si tu veux m'accompagner ça me ferrait très plaisir. Si tu veux.

Le regard de Kurt se radoucit. Voir Blaine perdre ses moyens était une chose à la fois attendrissante et amusante.

-J'ai déjà accepté ton invitation, Blaine. J'en discuterai avec Charlie. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi acceptera.

Blaine sourit, et décida de mettre de côté son orgueil blessé. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Kurt sourit. Blaine ne semblait pas lui ternir rigueur de son refus. Il était sûr que Charlie allait accepter, elle ne manquerait sans doute pas l'occasion de sortir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Il n'est pas question que vous jouiez les marieuses pour un homme incapable de satisfaire lui-même ses envies de vie sentimentale.

Charlie parlait d'un ton sec, n'admettant aucune contestation. Kurt tentait de la convaincre, se demandant la raison d'un tel acharnement, se refusant à penser que cela avait un quelconque lien avec Blaine.

-Ça te changera les idées, tenta Kurt, légèrement à court d'argument.

Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules, et se détourna de Kurt, reportant son attention sur le livre écornée qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait autre chose que rester ici et aller au travail ?

Charlie leva son regard gris sur Kurt. Elle était visiblement blessée par la remarquer sèche de son ami.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua t-elle froidement.

-Je suis ton ami, répondit Kurt, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment l'idée d'y aller avec Wes, mais vas-y au moins pour t'amuser.

Charlie soupira et ferma le livre.

-Ce n'est pas d'y aller avec Wes qui me dérange.

-C'est vrai ? C'est parfait alors, surtout que tu n'imagines pas la fête qu'ont prévu Nick et Jeff. Ce n'est que leur fiançailles, mais la nourriture et l'alcool sont une raison suffisante pour ne pas louper la fête. Et ce n'est pas la seule.

Charlie baissa les yeux, fixant avec intérêt ses mains, étudiant ses ongles, qui semblaient tout d'un coup être très intéressant. Kurt comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Si ce n'est pas d'y aller avec Wes qui te dérange, c'est quoi ?

Charlie marmonna, mais Kurt ne capta pas sa remarque. Il lui demanda de répéter.

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre, répéta légèrement plus fort la jeune femme, dont les oreilles rougissaient furieusement.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Alors c'est ça le problème ?

Charlie releva la tête, légèrement vexée que Kurt ne prennes pas au sérieux son malaise.

-J'aurais l'air de quoi au milieu de la ''bonne société'', commença t-elle en mimant les guillemets. Je ne viens pas d'une famille huppée, moi. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Et je ne veux pas aller dans leur milieu comme je suis. J'aurais l'air d'une pouilleuse à côté d'eux. J'aurais l'air de ce que je suis vraiment. Et ça fait mal...

Kurt sourit et se leva pour ramasser son portable, posé sur la table. Charlie détourna le regard de l'appareil, tentant de contenir une bouffée de jalousie, tandis que Kurt tapotait rapidement sur l'écran de son portable. Il releva la tête pour questionner Charlie sur son emploi du temps, puis il baissa la tête de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt lâcha son téléphone et retourna s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme, qui s'était allongée sur le lit, lisant une énième fois le même livre.

-Rachel va t'aider. Pour ton problème vestimentaire.

Charlie se redressa.

-Pardon ?

-Rachel, tu te souviens, c'était ma meilleure amie, au lycée.

Charlie hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Elle posa le livre sous le lit.

-Et bien, elle a une amie qui travaille dans la mode.

Charlie haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Elle a accès à des tas de tenues de marque, qui reste après les séances photos. Elle veut bien t'en trouver une.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air une de ces filles des magazines minces et sexy ?

-Honnêtement ? Tu es magnifique, Charlie.

-En même temps tu ne vas pas dire le contraire.

Kurt soupira, et se glissa sous les couvertures, après avoir éteint la lumière.

-Tu es magnifique, répéta t-il à voix basse. Après le traitement que va te faire subir Rachel, tu le seras encore plus. Tu verras.

Charlie n'était pas convaincue. Mais alors pas du tout. La dernière remarque de Kurt laissait penser que Rachel était tyrannique.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle était bien loin de la vérité.

En réalité Rachel Berry n'était pas tyrannique. Ou du moins s'en défendait-elle avec acharnement. Si tout le monde faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait, il n'y avait aucun problème. Non, elle n'était pas insupportable. C'était les autres qui ne la comprenaient. Mais elle s'en fichait. Parce que elle, Rachel Berry, venait de retrouver son meilleur ami. Et si rendre service à une inconnue pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher de ce Kurt si différent de celui qu'elle avait perdu de vue, alors elle le ferrait.

-Salut, je suis Rachel Berry, mais je suppose que tu me connais déjà.

Oui, bon, Rachel Berry avait un ego sur-dimensionné. Elle l'admettait sans broncher. Avec son talent, on pouvait tout se permettre. Ou presque.

Charlie venait tout juste de retrouver Rachel devant l'un des immeubles vitrés de Manhattan. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et pour tout dire, elle était un peu effrayé de ce que pourrait lui faire subir cette fille plus petite qu'elle.

-Moi c'est Charlie.

-Tu me suis ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Rachel s'approcha de l'entrée de l'immeuble, Charlie sur les talons. Elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Les claquements des talons hauts de Rachel raisonnèrent dans l'immense hall lumineux, en harmonie avec ceux des dizaines de jeunes femmes se rendant au travail, toutes vêtues de tailleurs griffés. Charlie se sentait de plus en plus déplacée.

Rachel se dirigea vers le guichet d'accueil, où se tenait un homme, qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Charlie Kurt, par son attitude distinguée et neutre.

-Nous sommes attendues par Miss Fabray.

Le réceptionniste vérifia rapidement sur un registre, et tendit aux deux jeunes femmes un badge visiteur.

-Bonne journée, Miss Berry.

Rachel reprit son périple à grands pas, Charlie sur les talons. Elles atteignirent finalement les ascenseurs, après avoir passé les bornes de sécurité. Rachel appuya prestement sur l'un des boutons, tandis que Charlie était focalisé sur le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. A côté de Rachel, elle paraissait fade, terne. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'intégrer dans une soirée mondaine. Elle ne duperait personne.

Les portes se refermèrent, et l'ascenseur entama sa montée en douceur. Rachel lui exposa en détail ses plans pour la journée, et Charlie sentit sa tête tourner. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et, dans un tintement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Rachel se faufila hors de l'appareil avant même que Charlie pense à sortir. Elle se figea quelques secondes, lisant et relisant le nom de l'endroit où elle était tombée. Elle était dans le berceau de Vogue, l'un des magasines de mode les plus lus au monde. Elle se tenait là, dans sa tenue pour le moins banale, au beau milieu d'une bande de mannequins vêtues constamment de Chanel, et portant comme si c'était normal, quotidiennement, des Jimmy Choo...

Rachel lui attrapa le bras, et la guida vers l'accueil d'un pas rapide. Charlie sortit peu à peu de son émerveillement.

Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à la mode. Pouvoir s'habiller était déjà un luxe en soi. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne rêvait pas devant les portraits glacés des mannequins sur les panneaux publicitaires. Ces femmes magnifiques au teint pâle et sans imperfection, aux maquillages et aux coiffures parfaites, et aux corps à rendre jalouse et complexée n'importe quelle adolescente de 15 ans. Encore plus quand cette adolescente en question sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aura jamais les moyens pour être comme elles. Alors l'adolescente rêve, s'imaginant être une de ces filles, magnifiques et intouchables. Être l'une de ces filles, sur lesquelles se retournent les hommes. Une de ces femmes, qui a coup sûr doivent attirer les hommes comme des mouches. Et pas seulement les camés qui veulent un coup d'un soir.

Après une discussion courte mais animée, l'hôtesse d'accueil accepta finalement d'appeler Miss Fabray, et, peu de temps après, une jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers Rachel, un sourire apparaissant son visage porcelaine.

-Rachel ! Comment vas-tu ?

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une discussion, sous le regard perdu de Charlie, qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Puis la blonde la remarqua.

-Bonjour, vous devez-être Charlotte. Je m'appelle Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Je suis responsable de la photographie chez Vogue USA.

-Enchantée, répondit Charlie d'une voix timide.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main, puis Quinn les guida à travers les couloirs.

Quinn exposa à Charlie son rôle dans l'entreprise, expliquant qu'elle s'était fait remarquée très tôt pour son talent pour la photographie. Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour aller à Berkley, puis s'était découverte une passion pour la mode. Alliant ses deux passions, elle était finalement parvenu à un poste chez Vogue, en tant qu'assistante du responsable de la photographie. Puis, à son départ, la rédactrice en chef avait finalement offert à Quinn la place, au grand étonnement de tous les autres employés. Mais comme Quinn faisait son travail avec rigueur, acharnement et professionnalisme, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ce choix.

Elles entrèrent dans une immense pièce, où des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues étaient pendues à des cintres. Des paires de chaussures étaient posées sur une sorte d'étagères, et tout un rayon était destiné à accueillir des sacs à main.

Si Charlie n'avait pas retenu sa joie, elle aurait sans aucun doute bondi de rayonnage en rayonnage, explorant tous les recoins de ce qui semblait être la caverne d'Ali Baba de la mode.

-On a ici plus d'une centaine de tenues de grand couturier, dont on ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, puisqu'elles sont toutes passées de mode, expliqua Quinn. Alors elles restent là, à prendre la poussière.

Quinn posa son regard vert d'eau sur Charlie, l'observant avec tant d'attention que la jeune femme se sentit comme étudiée aux rayons X.

Après quelques marmonnements incompréhensibles, Quinn se mit en marche, suivit par Rachel qui ne cessait d'émettre des suggestions sur ce qui irait à Charlie ou pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se retrouva pratiquement noyée sous les tenues. Puis Quinn passa aux chaussures, et posa en équilibre cinq paires sur la pile dangereusement fragile que portait Charlie.

Finalement, Charlie put poser son fardeau derrière une sorte de paravent, et Quinn lui ordonna de passer la première robe.

Si Charlie pensait être débarrassée rapidement, elle se trompait. Elle dut réessayer toutes les robes au moins deux fois, les deux jeunes femmes débattant joyeusement sur les coupes, les couleurs et l'association chaussures / robe qui ajoutait un problème supplémentaire.

-Vous savez, intervint Charlie d'une petite voix, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette peine pour moi, je...

-Ttt, va essayer la suivante, ordonna joyeusement Rachel.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, et retourna se changer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir essayé plus de vêtements aujourd'hui que dans toute sa vie. Ce qui, après réflexion, n'était pas compliqué en soit, mais qui valait quant même la peine d'être relevé.

Puis vint enfin le moment de la délivrance. Ou du moins le croyait-elle. Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à s'accorder sur une des robes, dans laquelle Charlie se sentait comme dans un pyjama. Et pourtant elle n'aimait pas être en robe. Ni en jupe. Ni dans une tenue qui expose ses jambes. Mais là, elle se sentait étonnement plutôt bien.

-La Alexander McQueen, je savais qu'elle tirait bien !

Charlie jeta un regard noir à Quinn. Si elle savait depuis le début, pourquoi lui avait-elle fait subir l'essayage répété de dix tenues différentes ?

Quinn se leva et fit le tour de Charlie, étudiant en silence la façon dont tombait la robe.

-Parfait. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi.

Charlie se regarda dans le miroir.

-Elle n'est pas un peu courte, questionna Charlie, se retenant de tirer la robe vers le bas.

-Non, elle est parfaite, répéta Quinn, sur un ton n'admettant pas la contestation.

Quinn s'éloigna, suivie par Rachel. Alors Charlie se tue, et continua de s'observer dans le miroir. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, elle n'était pas maquillée, mais pourtant elle se sentait bien plus attirante qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Peut être que le fait que l'on voyait bien plus de peau qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu la rendait séduisante... Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Puis, se rendant compte de la situation, elle releva brutalement la tête et, entendant les pas des deux femmes se rapprocher, s'exclama d'une voix forte.

-Attendez, je ne vais pas pouvoir payer cette robe moi.

-C'est un cadeau, intervint Quinn, en lui tendant un manteau. Essaye.

Charlie s'exécuta en silence. Observant une nouvelle fois son reflet, elle ne put que sourire. Des chaussures noires à talons hauts, des Louboutins coûtant au moins un mois de son salaire, la robe noire, une Alexander McQueen, et le manteau, chaud et agréable à porter.

-Vous me donnez tout ça, demanda Charlie, dubitative.

-C'est un cadeau, répondit Quinn, souriante. Je devais un service à Rachel.

Charlie se tourna vers les deux femmes, toutes deux belles, jeunes, confiantes et ayant réussi dans la vie. Voilà ce que Charlie voyait quand elle les regardaient. Mais quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une fille de nulle part tentant de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

-Merci.

-Va te changer, on n'a pas fini.

-Pardon ?

Charlie se figea. Rachel la poussa derrière le paravent, et, une minute après, Charlie revenait vers elle, la robe, les chaussures et le manteau à la main. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Elle était redevenue la fille sans intérêt qu'elle était. Quinn la sortit de ses pensées.

-Prends ça, ça peut toujours servir.

Charlie prit le sac que lui tendait Quinn, et étudia son contenu. Subitement, ses oreilles rougirent et, gênée, elle redressa vers les deux jeunes femmes qui riaient.

-Je ne...

-Si, je confirme que ça vaut le coup, la coupa Rachel, riant.

Charlie lui jeta un regard vexé, que Rachel ignora. Elle l'entraîna à la suite de Quinn. Elles traversèrent une série de couloirs, et parvinrent à une autre salle, dans laquelle laquelle régnait une certaine effervescence.

-On est où là, demanda Charlie, légèrement paniquée.

-On va te refaire une beauté, expliqua Rachel.

-Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie, intervint Quinn, de peur de ne pas se faire comprendre. C'est juste que... tout ça...

Elle secoua légèrement les cheveux de Charlie.

-On peut faire mieux.

Charlie retint une remarque cinglante et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle accepta de se laisser faire sans critiquer, penser au prix exorbitant de tel ou tel chose, ou encore se lamenter sur sa propre condition.

Une coiffeuse aux traits asiatiques et aux cheveux méchés de bleus - bleus ? - se chargea de lui couper les cheveux, écoutant distraitement les réflexions de Rachel. Quinn était repartie dans son bureau, elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Charlie observait les moindres faits et gestes de la coiffeuse, espérant intérieurement ne pas prendre de coups de ciseaux déplacés, et ressembler à quelque chose à la fin.

-Et voilà !

Finalement, la coiffeuse ne coupa pas grand chose. Elle se chargea juste de leur redonner une forme. Charlie n'était jamais allée chez le coiffeur, et pour une première fois, elle ne pouvait être qu'enthousiasmée.

Charlie se leva, et tenta de se débarrasser de tous les cheveux qui étaient coincés dans son col.

-Magnifique !

Rachel l'observait, et Charlie se sentit rougir. Habituellement, elle ne rougissait pas autant. Mais habituellement, on ne lui faisait pas de compliments. Habituellement, personne n'avait de raison de lui faire des compliments...

-Allez, suis-moi.

Après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois la coiffeuse aux cheveux bleus, Charlie suivit Rachel à l'extérieur de la pièce, et elles traversèrent un dédale de couloirs, avant d'arriver dans le bureau de Quinn, qui décida qu'elle prenait sa pause déjeuné. Elle prévint sa secrétaire, puis les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent le building,

Charlie n'avait jamais su où était sa place. Les orphelinats n'étaient généralement pas les meilleurs places pour se sentir chez soi. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais parti de ce monde fait de paillettes, où il était normal de donner des robes à 1 000 dollars en remboursement de dettes et où tout le monde dépensait plus d'argent en vêtements qu'en nourriture. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce fait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait rejeter tous ceux qui tentaient de la faire sortir de son monde à elle. Après tout, on a tous droit à son moment de gloire. Et pour Charlie, se voir offrir une robe à 1 000 dollars, revenait à lui offrir une petite partie de ce moment. Alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici enfin le onzième chapitre, qui je l'admets ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais qui au moins à l'intérêt de poser certains détails, plus ou moins important.

PS: rien ne m'appartient, encore une fois.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui laissent d'une façon ou d'une autre des traces de leur passage.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11 – A reason to hope. **

Kurt ne vit pas passer la semaine qui suivit le quasi baiser. Plusieurs réceptions avaient été organisé la même semaine, ce qui arrivait rarement en cette période, et Kurt s'était retrouvé trois soirs de suite à aller faire le service. Charlie était bien évidemment dans le même cas, et ils finirent la fin de la semaine complètement épuisés. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Rien de nouveau sur ce point. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le matin, Kurt partait en premier, puis Charlie le rejoignait. Ils mangeaient ensemble, en silence, puis retournait prendre leur poste, jusqu'à ce que Kurt rejoignent Charlie pour le service. Une dynamique sans accroc qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

Puis le jour des fiançailles arriva, et, bien qu'ils ne l'avouent pas, ils accueillirent cette sortie comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Kurt partit le premier chez Blaine, où ils étaient donnés rendez-vous. Puis Charlie partit à son tour chez Rachel, chez qui elle avait laisser la luxueuse tenue. Lui comme elle ne tenait pas à se balader dans le quartier avec sur le dos des tenues coûtant deux fois leurs salaires réunis. Ce serait chercher bêtement les ennuis.

Lorsque Charlie arriva chez Rachel, elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire hurler dessus par une espèce de boule de poil blanche.

-Barbra au pied !

Rachel venait d'ouvrir la porte, poussant le chien.

-Vas-y, entre.

Charlie s'exécuta, ne touchant à rien. Faisant le tour du propriétaire du regard, elle resta quelques secondes face à ce qui ressemblait à un portrait de famille, sur lequel se tenait l'immense Finn, aux côtés d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et d'un homme chauve du même âge. Elle eut en revanche plus de mal à reconnaître Kurt, debout, une main sur l'épaule de son père, souriant à l'objectif, vêtu de l'une des plus excentriques tenues que Charlie avait vu sur quelqu'un. Le Kurt de la photo semblait réellement heureux. Son visage était plus rond. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec soin. Loin du Kurt qu'elle avait rencontré à l'époque. Bien loin du Kurt avec qui elle habitait aujourd'hui.

Et, pourtant, même si elle savait que Kurt était complètement perdu, elle ne pouvait qu'être jalouse. Jalouse de sa famille. Il avait des gens qui tenaient à lui. Il avait des gens sur qui compter, et c'était par pure fierté qu'il s'était totalement coupé de sa famille. Elle, elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et ça faisait mal.

Rachel la rappela au présent, et elle détacha son regard de la photo. L'appartement était chaleureux, coloré et décoré avec soin.

Le caniche retourna dans son panier, continuant d'observer Charlie comme si elle était dangereuse.

Rachel amena Charlie dans ce qu'elle nomma la chambre d'ami, et lui indiqua la tenue, que Charlie ramassa, soulevant délicatement le tissu noir.

Rachel l'amena ensuite dans la salle de bain, et lui proposa de prendre une douche, proposition que Charlie accepta avec joie, bien qu'elle tenta de se contenir. Elle ne tenait pas à passer pour une folle.

Une fois seule, elle se déshabilla rapidement, et se glissa sous la douche. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque l'eau chaude dévala sur ses épaules. Elle augmenta la température de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse. Elle ne comptait plus les douches froides...

Elle se força à ne pas rester trop longtemps sous le jet, bien qu'elle y aurait bien passé la soirée.

Elle se sécha et passa les sous-vêtements que Quinn lui avait donné, puis la robe. Une serviette entourée autour de la tête, elle passa un collant et les chaussures. Elle frotta quelques minutes sa tête, puis reposa la serviette sur le séchoir, pour retourner son attention vers sa tête, et surtout sur ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

Légèrement agacée, elle quitta la salle de bain et trouva Rachel assise dans le salon, déjà prête. Celle-ci tourna son attention vers Charlie,et sourit, amusée.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Je voudrais juste savoir si tu aurais un sèche-cheveux, demanda Charlie, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humide.

Rachel se leva et la guida vers une pièce qui semblait être la chambre du couple. Charlie ne pouvait pas être plus mal-à-l'aise, elle en était sûre. Rachel la poussa gentiment vers la coiffeuse, et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Charlie était définitivement mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Rachel faisait tout ça, mais ça devenait vraiment gênant. Elle avait l'impression de passer pour une incapable.

Rachel s'occupa de la maquiller et de la coiffer, racontant joyeusement sa vie à Charlie qui trouvait en ses paroles une distraction. Parce qu'elle était définitivement pas à sa place. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien de joyeux à raconter. Et pour être honnête, elle n'avait rien du tout à raconter...

-Tada !

Charlie tourna son regard vers son reflet, et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était que ce n'était pas elle. La fille qu'elle voyait était trop jolie pour pouvoir être elle.

Elle se leva et étudia son apparence. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte de Cendrillon des temps modernes. Elle n'avait pas de prince charmant ni de chaussures de verre, mais la différence s'arrêtait là. Elle était belle, elle se sentait belle, et, pour une fois, elle se trouvait plutôt attirante. C'était un bon début.

-Tu es sublime.

Charlie s'observa une dernière fois, puis elle tourna son regard vers Rachel, et la remercia le plus sincèrement qu'elle le pouvait.

-Qu'est ce que je ne ferrais pas pour Kurt, s'exclama Rachel, écartant d'un geste de la main les remerciements maladroits de la jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui tenta de masquer sa déception derrière un sourire. Après tout, elle savait très bien que Rachel ne faisait pas ça par pur altruisme. Puis elle décida finalement que peu importait.

Rachel vérifia son apparence dans le miroir, et sortit de la chambre suivie par une Charlie légèrement mal-à-l'aise dans sa robe qu'elle trouvait bien trop courte. Rachel proposa à Charlie de s'asseoir et appela un taxi.

Si Charlie devait définir ses sentiments, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle dirait qu'elle était heureuse. Complètement mal-à-l'aise, mais heureuse malgré tout.

Kurt arriva chez Blaine à l'heure convenue, mais il passa une bonne minute devant l'immeuble, ne sachant pas vraiment si il devait entrer ou repartir se terrer dans son appartement miteux. Les deux solutions étaient alléchantes.

Il parvint finalement à une décision, et entra dans l'immeuble. Il salua au passage la réceptionniste, qui le suivit du regard, et il monta dans l'ascenseur. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il sursauta lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta. Il sortit rapidement et ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte, de peur de faire demi-tour.

Blaine ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte, souriant à son habitude.

-Comment vas-tu, demanda joyeusement Blaine, à la surprise de Kurt.

Blaine avait visiblement passé l'éponge sur le quasi-baiser-raté-par-sa-faute. Ce qui le rassura. La situation était suffisamment étrange comme ça.

Kurt répondit d'un ton qu'il espérait enjoué, et Blaine le guida vers la chambre d'ami. Kurt sortit de son sac le costume et le déplia en douceur, tandis que Blaine sortait. Il enfila le costume, et ramassa sa tenue de ville dans le sac. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, comme si il était chez lui, et observa son reflet. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, et remarqua que la brosse à dents qu'il avait utilisé lors de son premier passage était toujours là.

Kurt trouvait vraiment que les choses allaient trop vite... A croire que leur relation était déjà officielle. Sauf que Kurt n'avait jamais eu de relations. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami digne de ce nom, et ce n'était pas dans sa situation actuelle que ça allait être possible.

Tentant de contenir l'angoisse qui le saisissait, il quitta la salle de bain et rejoignit Blaine, qui, assis face au piano, ses lunettes sur le nez, avait son attention portée sur la rédaction d'une partition.

-Hey, Kurt !

Blaine posa son crayon, enleva ses lunettes, et se leva.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, répondit Kurt, légèrement sur la défensive.

-On a un peu de temps devant nous.

Un léger silence s'installa, avant que Kurt n'intervienne.

-Je peux ?

-Pardon, répliqua Blaine, perdu.

-Jouer, compléta Kurt en indiquant du menton le piano.

-Tu sais jouer, s'exclama joyeusement Blaine, s'écartant du tabouret pour laisser la place à Kurt.

-Un peu. Je jouais, au lycée. Je suppose que c'est comme le vélo...

Blaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé, duquel il avait la vue sur Kurt. Il l'observa s'installer devant le clavier, posant ses mains sur les touches sans vraiment les appuyer.

Kurt ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir joué depuis des siècles. Pourtant, la sensation des touches sous ses doigts était familière. Il se souvenait encore du temps passé à faire des gammes, encore et encore, parce que c'était ce que sa mère avait fait avant lui, et le souvenir de sa mère lui jouant ses morceaux préférés était gravé à jamais dans son esprit. Son sourire lorsqu'elle essayait de lui apprendre une mélodie simple ne le quitterait jamais.

Sans vraiment sans apercevoir, et il se mit à jouer. Il mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de se rappeler ce qu'était le morceau. Ses mains lui semblaient presque dotées d'une volonté propre, glissant sur les touches sans qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin d'y penser.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la musique.

Blaine ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kurt. Parce que Kurt paraissait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comme si il avait mis de côté tout ce qui le rendait amer.

Lorsque Kurt rouvrit les yeux, à la fin du morceau, il tourna son regard vers Blaine, souriant. Il se leva et se laissa tomber à côté de Blaine, qui le félicita.

-Je suis un peu rouillé, avoua Kurt. Mais merci quant même.

Les deux hommes restèrent côte à côté en silence, puis Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-On devrait peut être y aller.

Kurt se leva, imité par Blaine.

Une fois arrivé installé dans le taxi, et après avoir donné les indications au chauffeur, Blaine se retourna vers Kurt et lui sourit.

-Si ça t'intéresse, tu pourras revenir jouer plus souvent.

La manière dont Blaine formula sa phrase fit sourire Kurt, qui décida néanmoins de ne pas faire de remarques. Il avait bien compris que Blaine parlait uniquement de piano.

-Avec plaisir, répondit finalement Kurt, le regard fixé sur les rues défilant à travers la vitre.

Charlie et Rachel arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard, mais personne ne leur en tint rigueur. Comme à son habitude, la chanteuse salua tout le monde à renfort de grands cris et d'embrassades, suivie par Charlie qui serrait uniquement les mains. Elle ne connaissait personne. Ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle se sentait complètement déplacée. Et même la robe, même les chaussures, ne pouvaient changer ce fait.

Elle continua à suivre Rachel en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent enfin à Kurt et Blaine, adossés à un mur, discutant joyeusement.

-Blaine ! Comment vas-tu ?

Les deux chanteurs entamèrent une discussion de leur côté, laissant à Kurt et Charlie la possibilité de se détailler de haut en bas.

-Je vois que j'avais raison d'appeler Rachel à la rescousse, murmura Kurt, souriant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, et le complimenta à son tour sur son élégance, se retenant de poser des questions à propos de sa famille.

Alors ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, observant la manière dont Rachel et Blaine se fondaient à merveilles dans ce monde. Ils saluaient tout le monde, souriant comme sur les photos en papier glacé qui devait garnir les murs de tous leurs fans.

L'arrivée fracassante de Nick et Jeff sortit Kurt et Charlie de leur mutisme, et Blaine revint vers Kurt.

-On va aller s'asseoir, ils vont faire un discours.

Kurt haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il suivit Blaine, entraînant à sa suite Charlie, qui ne savait pas où aller. Blaine leur indiqua leur place, et il tira la chaise de Kurt qui, mi surpris mi gêné, se dépêcha de s'asseoir. Blaine s'installa à sa droite, et Charlie à sa gauche. Rachel était assise à une autre table, discutant déjà avec animation avec son voisin, qui semblait boire ses paroles. Finn était assis à sa droite, et il salua Kurt d'un sourire lorsqu'il le remarqua finalement. Kurt l'imita, puis tourna son attention vers Blaine.

Nick et Jeff montèrent sur une sorte de petite estrade montée pour l'occasion, et Nick s'empara du micro, avant même que Jeff puisse s'en saisir.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous tenions à organiser un repas en comité réduit pour fêter ce qui sera l'événement le plus important de notre vie.

Il prit la main de Jeff, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent provoqua des sifflements dans la salle.

-En tout cas, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée !

Il reposa le micro, et des applaudissements accueillirent ce qui, pour Charlie, était tout sauf un discours. Comme Blaine et Kurt étaient perdus dans leur conversation, concernant une quelconque comédie musicale totalement inconnue de Charlie, celle-ci décida de passer le temps en comptant les personnes présentent dans la salle. Elle finit par arrivéer à 25 personnes, et elle se demanda comme on pouvait organiser des repas de 25 personnes uniquement pour des fiançailles. Combien de personnes avaient-ils l'intention d'inviter à leur mariage ?

-Charlie ?

La jeune femme tourna son attention vers Kurt et Blaine, qui venaient enfin de s'apercevoir de son silence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Kurt inquiet.

-Non, tout va bien, je me demandais juste qui invite 25 personnes à son repas de... fiançailles ?

Blaine rit doucement.

-Dans nos familles, c'est courant. Bien plus que de marier deux hommes, d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a QUE 25 personnes. Tout le monde dans leurs familles ne l'accepte pas aussi bien que nous. Pour le mariage, il y aura en plus la famille éloignée, les amis des parents, leurs collègues de bureau, et j'en passe.

Charlie hocha la tête, et garda le silence. Elle observa avec attention les convives installés autour de leur table. Il y avait neuf couverts d'installés. Deux places étaient vides, et Trent, sa femme, David et Thad occupaient les places restantes.

Blaine était actuellement en pleine discussion avec ses amis, et Kurt écoutait distraitement leur conversation, plongé dans ses pensées.

Les entrées furent servies, et Charlie y trouva une distraction intéressante. Kurt avait raison, rien que pour la nourriture, ça valait le coup de venir.

Charlie releva la tête de son assiette lorsque quelqu'un s'installa à sa droite en silence. Elle reconnut sans mal Wes, l'homme avec qui les amis de Blaine tenaient à la caser. En même temps, il n'était pas si mal. Il devait avoir un gros défaut rédhibitoire pour ne jamais avoir eu de relation.

-Wes ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as manqué le discours de 30 secondes de Nick, s'exclama Trent, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Une urgence à l'hôpital, expliqua Wes, d'une voix fatiguée.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Trent pour trouver une réponse à ça. Puis il brisa enfin le silence.

-De toute façon, tu es là, c'est le principal.

-Mais par contre, il y en a un qui n'est encore pas arrivé.

Wes remarqua l'absence de son voisin de droite.

-Où il est encore passé, demanda t-il, blasé.

-Aucune nouvelle pour le moment. Mais tu connais Sebastian. Moins on a de nouvelles, mieux ça va pour lui. Et pour nous.

Le petit groupe d'amis rirent à ce qui devait être une sorte de blague entre eux, laissant Kurt et Charlie totalement à l'écart. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux face aux discussions animées du groupe d'amis réunis autour de la table.

Puis les plats furent servis, après ce qui parut être à Charlie des heures. Cependant, tout semblait normal pour les autres convives, qui continuèrent à discuter en mangeant. Au moins, Charlie trouvait une occupation intéressante dans le repas.

Nick et Jeff passèrent les voir, ce qui provoqua inévitablement l'élévation du niveau sonore. Ils étaient quasiment noyés sous les félicitations de leurs amis, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le silence revint autour de la table.

-J'espère que tout va bien, parvint à placer Jeff, avant une nouvelle fois de se faire féliciter.

Leur tablée bruyante et joyeuse attiraient les regards des autres convives, et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en imaginant le spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir. Une bande d'adultes tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et respectable en train de jacasser comme des commères de village autour d'un bon repas, s'esclaffant bruyamment et sans retenu.

En silence, elle observait le groupe d'amis discuter, sans se sentir pour autant déplacée.

Nick détourna le regard de la table, pour s'exclamer bruyamment à son tour :

-Sebastian Smythe, tu étais passé où ENCORE ?

-Une rencontre agréable, questionna David, rieur.

-Une panne de réveil, proposa Jeff.

-Les deux, renchérit Thad, amusé.

Sebastian se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et poussa un soupir peu élégant.

-Si je vous expliquais pourquoi je suis en retard, vous ne me croiriez même pas, lâcha t-il, d'un ton bien loin de son habituel ton supérieur.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, le contredit Blaine, moqueur. Avec toi, on s'attend à tout. Même au pire.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Lost highway, complètement en retard, je plaide coupable. Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition sans réelle importance dans l'histoire, mais c'est le genre de situation que j'ai toujours voulu écrire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Le titre du chapitre est une chanson interprétée par Olly Murs et Flo Rida. Je trouve qu'elle colle bien à la situation.

Bonne lecture!

P.S: je n'ai pas relu avec attention ce chapitre, alors veuillez me pardonnez les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Troublemaker.**

Être coincé dans un ascenseur le jour des fiançailles de son meilleur ami ? Fait. Être coincé dans le dit ascenseur avec un abruti ? Fait. Être coincé en compagnie d'un abruti incapable d'aligner trois mots ? Fait. Trouver ledit abruti attirant et le draguer ouvertement ? Fait. Être dragué en retour par le dit abruti, soudainement capable de prononcer plus de trois mots ? Fait. Quoi ?

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Sebastian Smythe. Il était en congé, et en avait profité pour se lever à 13 heures. Il avait traîné comme une larve dans son appartement, ce qui devait rester confidentiel, puis s'était finalement préparé pour partir. Il était parti une demi-heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous, suffisamment tôt pour être sûr que la circulation n'allait pas le retarder.

La veille, il avait écumé les bars et s'était retrouvé dans une des boîtes les plus branchées de la ville, où il avait ses habitudes. Il avait passé une soirée des plus agréables, et avait fini la nuit chez un inconnu, dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom, et dont il n'avait rien à faire.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur joyeuse que Sebastian quitta son appartement. Il ferma à clé la porte, en sifflotant l'un des airs passant à la radio en ce moment. Il glissa la clé dans la poche de son manteau, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Sifflotant joyeusement, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son portable. Aucun message. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Au contraire, moins on lui envoyait des messages inutiles, mieux Sebastian Smythe se portait.

Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et il se glissa rapidement et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Appuyé contre la paroi, et regarda les chiffres rouges défiler sur l'écran lumineux, pour s'arrêter, à son plus grand agacement, sur le chiffre 14. Les portes s'ouvrirent en silence, et une homme de taille moyenne entra. Il détailla rapidement Sebastian, puis s'appuya sur la paroi à son tour, le plus loin possible de Sebastian, qui ne se gênait pas pour lorgner sur le nouvel arrivant.

Le nouvel arrivant était plutôt pas mal, selon les critères de l'avocat. De taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains, des yeux clairs et une musculature suffisamment développée pour l'intéresser.

Néanmoins, il se contenta d'étudier sans discrétion son voisin. Après tout, il risquait de recroiser ce gars dans l'immeuble, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il risquait potentiellement de revoir. Il ne faisait pas du rentre dedans à n'importe qui, il avait des principes.

Puis l'ascenseur se stoppa soudainement, entre le 13è et le 12è étage. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un signe de malchance. Il n'était pas superstitieux, en règle générale, mais là...

Les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent presque aussi tôt.

L'inconnu se redressa et appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était hors service. Résigné, il sortit son portable de sa poche, sous le regard en apparence calme de Sebastian.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles pour l'avocat, et il ramassa son portable dans sa poche arrière. Il posa son regard sur Sebastian, et croisa pour la première fois son regard.

-On dirait bien qu'on est coincé tous les deux, souffla Sebastian, d'un ton séducteur.

L'inconnu haussa les sourcils, et tendit sa main droite devant lui.

-Hunter Clarrington.

-Sebastian Smythe, répondit l'avocat en serrant la main de l'inconnnu. Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans le secteur ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

Clarrington décida d'ignorer la remarque de l'avocat et enleva sa veste, sous le regard appréciateur de Sebastian, qui remarqua la crosse d'une arme à feu. Hunter ne manqua pas l'éclair de panique traversant furtivement le regard de Sebastian.

-Je suis agent du FBI, expliqua Hunter d'une voix neutre.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, et se reprit. Il sortit son portable à son tour, et constata rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il le rangea, puis tourna son regard vers Hunter, qui continuait calmement à martyriser le bouton d'appel d'urgence de l'ascenseur.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis Sebastian décida de le briser.

-Vous habitez ici ?

Clarrington tourna son regard clair sur lui, le visage calme.

-Ma sœur.

-Et vous êtes à New York depuis longtemps, continua Sebastian, tentant de prolonger une conversation qui n'avait même pas commencé.

-Je viens d'arriver en ville. Je loge ici en attendant.

Sebastian se passa la main sur le visage, complètement blasé. Autant l'inconnu avait un physique des plus plaisants, autant il paraissait incapable de prononcer une phrase de plus de trois mots... Sebastian avait beau ne pas être bavard, cet inconnu semblait le surpasser sans problème.

Hunter se laissa tomber au sol, résigné. Il ressortit une seconde fois son portable, et soupira. Sebastian se lança dans une inspection approfondie de l'ascenseur, pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Il avait vu suffisamment de films pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours une trappe...

-Vous ne trouverez rien au plafond, lança Hunter, brisant le silence.

Surpris par son intervention, Sebastian tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune.

-Tu sais parler, rétorqua Sebastian, adoptant le tutoiement naturellement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se trouvait coincé dans un ascenseur.

Hunter sourit, ce qui tira une exclamation de fausse joie à Sebastian.

-Alléluia, il est VIVANT !

Hunter secoua la tête, amusé. Sebastian décida d'abandonner sa recherche, et il enleva son manteau, qu'il plia, puis il s'assit dessus, son bras frôlant celui de l'inconnu.

-Vous allez où, comme ça, questionna Hunter, par politesse.

-C'est un interrogatoire, rétorqua le jeune avocat, d'un ton séducteur.

Hunter haussa les sourcils, puis détailla la tenue de Sebastian.

-Au vue de votre tenue, je dirais que vous allez à un mariage. Ou à quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Mais c'est qu'il est doué, on dirait pas comme ça, railla Sebastian, perdant de son sérieux habituel.

Un coup sourd fit sursauter Sebastian, et se redresser calmement Hunter.

''il y a quelqu'un là-dedans''

La voix raisonna dans l'ascenseur, et Hunter se leva, imité rapidement par Sebastian. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Hunter répondit d'une voix forte. Sebastian plissa les yeux, peu habitué à se faire crier de cette façon dans les oreilles. Habituellement, quand un homme criait à moins d'un mètre de lui, c'était plutôt des cris de plaisirs.

Une sorte de conversation s'engagea entre l'inconnu du 12è et Hunter. Puis le silence revint dans l'ascenseur, après que l'inconnu du 12è leur ait assuré que quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Sebastian retint un sarcasme, et se contenta de se rasseoir, imité rapidement par Hunter.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune avocat se mit à chantonner l'air qu'il avait entendu à la radio quelques heures auparavant et qui lui restait dans la tête. Hunter l'écouta en souriant, sans commenter.

Mais son sourire n'échappa à l'avocat.

-Quelque chose te fait rire, questionna froidement Sebastian.

-Vous chantez plutôt bien, répondit Hunter.

-Je ne chan-

Sebastian s'interrompit, comprenant la situation. Il préféra alors changer d'angle d'attaque.

-Qu'est ce que tu y connais en chant ?

-J'étais dans une chorale, au lycée. Capitaine, d'ailleurs.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, murmura Sebastian plus pour lui-même que pour Hunter.

Hunter allait répondre à sa remarque, quand l'ascenseur s'ébranla, et se remit en route. Il descendit directement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, et les portes n'eurent pas le temps de s'ouvrir que Sebastian était déjà sortit. Hunter le suivit à grands pas, remerciant les personnes qui avaient remis en route l'appareil. Sebastian ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de remercier les personnes qui auraient dû s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'appareil. Ils avaient beau l'avoir fait sortir de l'ascenseur, c'était néanmoins des incapables, qui ne méritaient pas qu'il s'arrête pour les remercier.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, Sebastian prit une grande inspiration, et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et ouvrit l'unique nouveau message.

_Je me suis dévoué pour t'envoyer un message te rappelant que tu es attendu aux fiançailles de Nick et Jeff. Alors accélère ! - Thad. _

Sebastian soupira bruyamment, tandis que Hunter se rapprochait de lui.

-Bien, Monsieur Smythe, ça été un honneur de partager cette soirée avec vous.

Ne perdant pas le nord, Sebastian reprit contenance.

-Pour moi également, Monsieur Clarrington. En espérant vous revoir dans les environs.

Hunter le prit au dépourvu en glissant une carte de visite dans la poche du long manteau de Sebastian.

-On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir, lança Hunter, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Complètement surpris, Sebastian mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Cet abruti incapable d'aligner deux mots venait de lui donner son numéro. Il venait de se faire draguer par un flic. Un flic plutôt sexy, mais un flic apparemment incapable de tenir une conversation normale...

Surpris par la tournure des événements, Sebastian leva le bras pour appeler un taxi, espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps.

Mais on le sait tous, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite, et Sebastian mit une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver un taxi. Finalement, il arriva avec deux heures et demi de retard au restaurant...

Une question ne le quittait pas: comment cet homme sexy mais néanmoins totalement inconnu pouvait savoir qu'il était gay? Ce n'était pas écrit sur son visage, quand même?


End file.
